


It's Okay, You're Safe Now

by Sammy_Rae22



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), muke clemmings - Fandom
Genre: Caring Luke, F/M, Has smut in some places, Light Bondage, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Scared Michael, Supporting Calum & Ashton, idk how to tag so read to find out, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Rae22/pseuds/Sammy_Rae22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is learning to forget the nightmares of his abusive ex, Kyle. But its hard to forget when you carry the scars he has left on you. With the help of his new love, Luke and his friends, can Michael truly forget or let himself be haunted by the memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first Muke stories, and it actually came to me at Walmart... weird right? Anyways plz comment if I should continue or not.  
> There might be a few mistakes, so sorry if you find any.

_He was behind me, just watching. He was always watching. Waiting for me to mess up, waiting for a reason to hurt me. Beat me till I'm bloody and unable to move. I try to ignore his hateful eyes that glared at me as I grabbed the bucket of cleaning chemicals and headed toward the counter. Gently I wiped it down, then made my way to the kitchen to clean the stove. I heard him move; I froze. The water sloshed out on the floor. Now I really screwed up. His foot steps came closer. I was already begging for him not to hurt me, getting on my knees, blocking my face with my arms. I expected the blows to start coming, the pain to flood through me. But it never came. I dared to look up, but it wasn't the hard stony face I expected. Instead the face was soft and caring. It was the face of the man who saved me, it was the face of Luke._

I woke up sweating and breathing harder than usually. And there rubbing my back and comforting me with sweet nothings, was the man from my dream. Luke had an easy smile plastered on his beautiful face. We were quiet for many moments till he broke the silence with his wonderful golden voice. "Bad Dream?"

He already knew the answer, but I nodded anyways. His hand continued rubbing my back in little rhythmic circles as he press his lips to mine. They were soft and magical against me. I never wanted it to end, but eventually he pulled off to breathe. He noticed the hurt on my face so he pulled me against his chest, running his fingers in my artificial bright red hair. 

"It's all right Mikey. Your never gonna see that horrible guy again. Your safe with me. I promise you I'm not gonna let anything happen to my Baby." Luke's murmured to me as we rocked together. After minuets of being in each others arms, Luke whispered in my ear " I hate to say this but we have to go meet Ash and Cal."

Unwillingly I got up and stumbled to our closet, and I pulled out a T-Shirt, skinny jeans, and an AC/DC hoodie to wear. I started to undress but paused when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Scars were scattered all over my body. The most recognizable one was right above my eye. Its where I was hit with a butter knife when I accidentally upset Kyle.

Kyle Wolf. The horror that haunts my dreams, but Kyle is gone. I'm never to see his face again. At least that's what Luke promised, and I believe his promises. I can trust Luke. Forever. Beside what Kyle did to me was in the past, and what happens in the past stays in the past.

My mind wonders off and I'm just standing there, staring at the mirror. _Why does Luke even love me? I'm Hideous. I'm a mess. No body would love me if they could help it. I'm Broken._

In my daze I don't notice Luke is staring at me, till he gets up from the bed and wraps his arms around my waist. He looks worried as he nuzzles his nose into my neck; I don't say anything though. 

Through the mirror I stare into his Crystal blue eyes. His full lips are slightly red, and his lip ring was wet from when we kissed. God _he_ was gorgeous, not me. Luke could see my distress, like always. His voice was soft when he spoke. "Mikey, whats wrong?"

"Why do you love me? I'm ugly. You should have left me with a passion." I said deciding that keeping it in was useless. He sighed and squeezed me harder.

"Don"t think like that. You are so beautiful in so many ways. I love you, and I wouldn't ever leave you. Mikey I _adore_ you like no one else." He said between kisses. I softened up a bit. I love Luke, so I try to take his word for it. But I still am not convinced that I'm not ugly, or beautiful for that fact.

I look towards the clock and realize its almost 12:00, we're late. I shoo Luke away and get dressed. We both head downstairs once we're dressed and are out the door in no time. I notice that its hotter than I expected outside, but what was I expecting, it is Summer after all.  I continue to head to Luke's Chevy and get in. Its like ten times hotter inside, so I crank up the AC.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. I tried concentrating on the colors of the cars that passed by, but it still was too quiet. I decide to break the silence. "So where are we going to meet the others?"

"Its a surprise. You'll just have to wait to find out when we get there." he teased. He winked once he seen agitation on my face. Okay I am _not_ a big fan of surprises.

"But I wanna know  _now_." I said in my best kid voice, I even got my bottom lip to do that trembling thing. How could Luke deny that?

"Not telling you." He simply said. I was shocked, he basically said no. Damn it. Why can't he fucking tell me? As agitated as I was, i still didn't like it being so quiet. So I tried making conversation again.

"Um... well do think Aston will bring Marcie?" I said. Marcie is Ashton's girlfriend. I liked her. She was always so nice and peppy. She actually was, along with Luke, one of the only few I could be  _me_ around. 

"They broke up yesterday, got in a fight or something. He's dating someone named Kathryn now." He stated. Sounds like it. Ashton is a pretty good guy, but he isn't one to have a relationship with a girl for very long. Well I hope I see Marcie again, but some part of me doubts it. 

Its quiet again. Damn its so awkward. I lay back in the seat and just close my eyes. I'm fine till I fall asleep.

 _He slams the door as he enters the little trailer we live in. He's pissed again. I try to stay still so he won't notice me. I imagined him just going into the bedroom and drink till he passed out like most nights, but tonight's different. His eyes go straight to me. I swear I can see the raging flames in his pupils. his teeth are set as he takes long strides to me. As an instinct I squish myself to the wall, making me feel so small and useless. Before I know it his nails are digging into my arm as he drags me to the couch._

_"Kyle?" I say weakly, trying to calm him down. He pauses and there is a glimmer of hope inside me that he realizes what he is doing. But I knew it was never like that. I partly expected it when he strikes me with his hand. The stinging helps dull the pain of his grip on my arm. I wanted to hold my now bruising cheek, but I knew that would only make it worse._

_"Shut up. Don't you ever talk again. Never. You are a useless whore. That is it." He growled. It felt like he nearly pulled my arm out of its socket as he kept dragging me.  He carelessly threw me down on the hard furniture, back of my head hitting the arm of it. Pain shot down my neck. "I've had worse" I keep telling my self. I keep my mouth shut to save myself from another slap to the face._

_I was scared. I never knew what he was gonna do. What he was capable of. He was completely unpredictable. He positioned both of my arms above my head; I didn't dare move them. I was completely under his control. He was stronger, bigger, and more fierce. His hands we down at my jeans, and I then knew what he was gonna do. Silently I prayed for God to help me, to make him stop, to make him let me go. But no matter how hard I tried, he still continued. I was a sobbing mess, but he still went on. Both my pants and underwear were off, and his weren't on for much longer._

_He rutted both our cocks together as he feasted on my neck. I just knew there were going to be bruises, and one opening were he bit open the skin and blood pooled out. He licked up the blood and carried on down my body. I shook as his tongue snaked down my chest to my groin. He didn't touch it at first just simply breathed on it, sending chills up and down my body._

_Unexpectedly a_ _t once he took me in his whole mouth. His saliva hot against the skin. His tongue played with every inch, as I withered from under him. He finally got enough of me struggling and started giving sharp slaps to my now bare ass. I forced myself to stay still as he did what he pleased. I couldn't have done anything to stop him.  
_

_After all the play he harshly shoved two fingers in my mouth and swiveled them around my tongue. I prepared myself for what he was gonna do next. I bit my tongue as he drove the two fingers in my ass, but I couldn't help but scream. It hurt. It honestly hurt like nothing else. More than any punch, or even when Kyle burned me when I forgot to clean the inside of the oven. Could anything get more painful than this?_

_He halfheartedly stretched me open and removed is fingers, only to be replaced by his huge length. He didn't even let me adjust to it. No I was wrong, this hurt much more. I could feel it all. Every twitch he had inside me. Every thrust was painful. And most of all I felt disgusted. Disgusted that he would do this to me. Disgusted that I would let him do this to me.  
_

_I passed out before he got done._

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I looked around unsure of my surroundings. I was in a truck, on a road, with Luke. _Luke._ I was relieved to have him by my side, to remind me Kyle was gone for good. We were still driving, and its been over three hours. 

Luke gave me a small smile once he realized I was awake. He took my hand and raised it to his lips and gave a soft peck. He knew it was another nightmare. I pushed it off and asked the question that wondered through my brain.

"Are we seriously still driving to that restaurant? Its been three hours Luke." I said. Half of it was muffled by a yawn but he still caught it.

"No we've passed the restaurant. You were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you since you haven't been sleeping much at night. I called Ashton and Calum and told them to meet us at 4:00. They were okay with it, so don't worry." He said. It was now 3:32 so we had time.

"So you just drove around, so I could sleep?" I asked.

"Yup. Just driving around. No where pacific." He said. I nodded. I was still tired, but there was no way  I was gonna go back to sleep. I laid my head on his shoulder as he drove. I don't exactly remember the music being on, but it was playing "Carry On My Wayward Son". One of me and Luke's favorite songs, and soon we were both singing along with the radio. We laughed at the end, and Luke even managed a few kisses at stoplights. 

We were at the restaurant, which i found out was Little Caesars, with 15 minuets despair. Our lips were already locked on each other before we even able to turn the truck off.

 


	2. I'm Not A Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael might not realize it but Luke cares about him so much and would do almost anything to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just a warning but if you read the first one before I posted the first chapter just so you know I changed the restraunt from Denny's to Little Caesars (Cause I'm weird)!

I was breathing hard from the lack of oxygen, but I didn't want to pull away from Luke's mouth. It was hot, sweet, and addictive. All I can think about is how much I love Luke. Jesus I love him even more than Pizza, believe it or not. Speaking of Pizza, when are we gonna eat? We were still waiting for Calum, Ashton, and Kathryn to get to the restaurant.  
  
Just thinking of food makes my stomach growl, which I ignore. Evidently Luke does though. He was all ready pulling off giving me a worried look. Yup I thought he would do that. Apparently its bad to only eat once a day, and he's always bugging me about it.  
  
"When was the last time you ate?" He asked all worriedly. And here we go.  
  
"Um... yesterday morning." I stated. It was pointless to lie to Luke. He  _always_  finds out one way or another. Plus if I lied, it only makes it worst for me cause last time he held me down, with the help of Calum and Ashton and fed me. Embarrassing right? At least we were at home, but I have no doubt he wouldn't do it in public if it was for my 'benefit'.  
  
"Mikey. You need to eat. Come on we don't have to wait for the others." He said already opening the truck door. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to stay in the truck and cuddle till the others got there. Before I could stop, words poured out of my mouth.  
  
"But Luke, I'm not  _that_  hungry. You know I could wait till Calum and them get here." I lied. Okay I was pretty hungry, but what could a few minuets of waiting hurt? All I got was a stink eye as I was dragged to the front doors.  
  
We passed families who were busy chatting among themselves, and a little boy who was saying " _Pizza, Pizza"_  like the little character guy on the commercials. No one even noticed as I was dragged to a booth in the far left.  
  
"Stay there." Luke said as he headed to the counter that had a big orange banner that said  _Little Caesars_ across it. I didn't know if I was annoyed that Luke was treating me a kid, or thankful that he was trying to do the things he thought were best for me.  
  
Before I could think anymore on it, Luke came back. He slid in the booth right across from me with a smug look. He thought this was funny.  
  
"You know you don't have to treat me like I'm a kid." I snapped. To avoid eye contact with his gorgeous blue eyes, I grabbed a napkin and started to fold and unfold it. But before I looked away I could see his smug look fade and turn to yet again worried face.  
  
"Baby, I'm not treating you like a kid, I'm just trying to help you. You need to eat more, your already super skinny, basically skin and bone now." His voice was gentle. Ya I was a bit lighter than Luke at the moment, but that doesn't mean anything.  
  
I think Luke could tell what I was thinking cause he then grabbed my wrist and wrapped his hand around it his thumb and pinky touching each other. So? That doesn't mean anything. All of a sudden my napkin seemed to be the most interesting in the room.  
  
"You have big hands." I suggested. I looked around hoping I would see someone that arrived. Calum, Ashton, anyone. But I didn't recognize any of the families that were scattered around.  
  
Luke unexpectedly left it be. It was quiet as we just sat there till Luke got up to get what he ordered. He came back smiling again, and it nerved me.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" I said not exactly in a nice tone. His smile only got bigger as he set the box that held the pizza in it down. He sat down next to me instead of the place he was previously sitting, wrapping his arm around my waist. I debated on pulling away or not. half of me loved his touch and wanted to lean into it, while the other was mad at him. I waited for him to tell me before I decided.  
  
"You look so sexy sitting there. Its really turning me on." He said full of lust. I was completely and utterly shocked by his words in two ways. One is because of the words them self, and the other is because it wasn't like Luke to say something so indecent in public. Damn now that made  _me_  turned on. "Fuck you Luke" I wanted to say but didn't.  
  
As soon as Luke opened the box I was already drooling. I didn't realize I was this hungry till I had my first bite. I was on my third piece and Luke was on his second when we seen Calum, Ashton, and some blond chick , who I guessed was Kathryn, walk in.  
  
Ashton had on his regular red, white, and blue bandanna, and Calum had his new expensive shades on. They both looked casual here, but Kathryn though walked in like she owned the damn joint. I automatically had an uneasy feeling about her, but I kept in mine the little saying Luke says a lot. ' _Don't judge a book by it's cover'._  Okay maybe she wasn't as stuck up as she looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry If this was a bit of a rush, I've been pretty busy lately. But anyways I am gunna try to squeeze in another chapter by tomorrow, so plz comment on your thoughts about it!


	3. That Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there are times when you can judge a book by its cover.

So I'm not for sure if I'm totally right about Kathryn. I mean she seems nice when she  _isn't_ giving me the bitch face. She is constantly giving me dirty looks, and I don't like it. Like is there something on my face? I check on my phone. Nope.  
  
Nobody is noticing her mood other than me, so I try to ignore her. Let me tell you, It's not easy. It's like she is staring at my soul, and mentally tearing it apart. I still feel uneasy so I excuse myself. I tell Luke I'm gonna get a breath of fresh air, and he looks a bit troubled by the thought.  
  
"Luke calm down. I'm only going outside for a sec." I say. I can see that he wants to join me but I add "No I'll be fine. Stay here and talk with them."  
  
With that he nods, and I turn around and walk to the door. It's still pretty warm outside, but I immediately dis the idea of taking my sweatshirt off. I would never leave the scars that decorate my arms to show out in public. The only people that have ever seen them were Luke, Marcie, and Kyle.  
  
 _Kyle_. It sends shivers down my back, but I push it aside.  _Kyle's gone. Never gonna see him ever again. He can't hurt you again. Whats in the past, stays in the past._  Luke's words filter through my head. He's right I need to forget that beast.  
  
"What does he see in you?" A familiar voice asked. Startled I zipped around to the direction the voice came from, and standing there was Kathryn.  
  
"Uhhh... what?" I said bewildered. See I knew something was up with her. I had no clue what her deal was, but she didn't look partially happy. She actually looked almost outraged, as she stepped closer. As an instinct I backed up.  
  
"Why would Luke want you? Your just a pathetic, ugly, faggot. That's it. Your the reason he doesn't want me." She snarled getting even closer. I didn't know what to say, I just kept backing up. backing till I hit the wall of van, but she still came closer.  
  
"He would have been better off If you were gone. He should have left you with Kyle." I froze. She knew about Kyle? She obviously seen my shock because she started to smile, wickedly.  
  
"Oh yes Michael I know all about Kyle,and everything he did to you. Well he is my  _brother_ after all." She said. She was so close I could feel her minty breathe stir my hair by my ears. I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I hung my head in disappointment. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.  
  
"Why the fuck couldn't you have left Luke alone?" She snapped grabbing a fist full of my hair and pulling it so I looked at her. Her eyes were blue like Luke's but with hidden with icy hate she had for me.  
  
When I didn't respond she pulled harder, banging my head hard against the side of the van I was leaning on. I could feel a headache form along with a bruise. She did it again even harder this time. I bit back a scream; I refused to show her the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.  
  
I just stared at her, only agitating her more. She stomped painfully hard on my right foot leaving my already unstable left leg to hold me up. I left her waiting, not answering yet. I didn't know how to answer cause I had no why Luke loves me. He just does.  
  
Seconds passed and she grew even more pissed (If that could happen), then she gave quick slaps to my face, using her back hand like Kyle did. I couldn't help but let out painful whimpers. Blood filled my mouth and pooled down my chin. She continue till I couldn't take anymore.  
  
"I don't know, God I don't know. Please stop." I sobbed out. Yup I just broke down and she knew it. She finally let go, and I slumped to the ground. Everything was spinning, and I felt like passing out. But I didn't. Kathryn wasn't done.  
  
"My brother always said you were a weak one. Jesus I didn't even have to get this out." He said pulling out a little pocket knife from her bag. Tears were uncontrollable now.  
  
I wanted Luke to rescue me from this bitch, to take me away like he did a year ago with Kyle. But my last hope for rescue was smashed by the blond holding a knife. I was going to die, and surprisingly I didn't want to. For the years I was stuck with Kyle beaten every day, I prayed that I would die and it would all be over, no more suffering.  
  
"Oh darling. Luke won't be saving you this time." she said leaning down to stroke my cheek. I was almost out, but some part of me wouldn't let me. Kathryn got up to leave, but before she left she just stood there looking at me. She raised her foot and stomped hard, then blackness swallowed me up.

### Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where that came from, I felt there needed to be a twist. Hope you like it and Comment and/or give Kudo. Plz check out my other story Just Some Twisted Dream, and I will get busy with the next chapter.


	4. Worse Than Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dark, It's scary, It's Michael's own imagination that drags him through one of his worst memories

_Everything was dark, cold, and scary. It was like hell, but worse. All I remember is upsetting Kyle who yelled at me, calling me useless over and over. I surely don't remember much, but I remember enough._  
 _  
I had a pretty good life before my parents died. I mean I had a good home, friends, and grades. Everything an average kid would have, but after one fire it was all ruined. One day I came home from school with a half burning house.  
  
Evidently my parents were home along with my little brother, all three declared_  _dead. I was considered an orphan after that, leaving me with no family left. I was sent to an orphanage in Sydney, and put up for adoption like some animal._  
  
 _I was 16 when I was finally adopted by some some couple from an almost abandoned and unknown town. They seemed nice at the orphanage when they were filling out all the papers, but as soon as we were a good mile away their whole expressions changed. Happy to threatening within seconds._  
 _  
The way there was deadly quiet but I wouldn't have dare ask anything, let alone cough. The house, well more like trailer we pulled_   _into wasn't the one from the pictures they showed the main guys at the orphanage._  
  
 _I didn't know if I should have ran or called help, but the look on their faces told me not to fuck with them. So I didn't and just sat still, waiting for destiny to take its tole. We were finally parked, and the couple stepped out._  
 _  
"Come on kid." The woman who was supposedly 'Jane' said harshly opening the car door. I just sat there, I didn't exactly want to go with them into that building. The man sighed and reached behind his back where he revealed a gun.  
  
"You can go with us quietly, or you can make this difficult." He stated. only then did I get out of the car. 'Jane' pulled my arms behind me, well not without a little fight_ _, and tied them with a plastic cable tie. Involuntarily I was shoved to the front door where the man 'Harry' knocked on the door in a code or something. 1,2,wait, 3, wait,4._  
  
 _The door opened to a guy about 10 times more muscled than me. He had blond hair and didn't look that much older than me, maybe two, three years. He didn't smile, not like I expected him to, but still. He didn't even say anything, just stared at me._ _  
  
"This is the kid you wanted, right Mr. Wolf_ _?" 'Harry' asked almost sounding scared. I didn't blame him, I was scared out of my wits too. The man didn't answer, only held my gaze._  
 _  
"Oh um. Male, White, 16, November 20th, Parents deceased" 'Harry' said like he forgot he was supposed to state that_   _information. Mr. Wolf just nodded his head not taking his eyes off me. He was starting to creep me out._  
  
 _Unexpectedly he reached for my face and cupped my chin with his hand. I didn't pull away scared of the consequences of doing so. He tilted my face from left to right and up to down, examining me. Then he expected my hair, ruffling it. He checked my arms, and hands made sure they could work properly._   _  
  
"Open." He demanded tapping my lips once. His voice was strong and commanding, and_ _I didn't have it in me to deny him. I opened my mouth slightly, where he took took two fingers and explored my mouth, checking for something. I cringed at the bitter taste his fingers left when he took them out._  
  
 _Mr. Wolf took his spit covered fingers and streaked little spit lines across my cheeks. Ew. I could feel my bottom lip trembling but I refused to cry. It was almost like torture. He went on with his little tests; I tried to focus on the words the dog tags around his neck said._  Kyle Wolf.  
  
 _What felt like an eternity_   _Kyle or well Mr. Wolf was finally was finally done. He excused the the couple that brought me, and took my wrist at a death grip. He dragged me inside and stood me by a wall next to the mini kitchen._  
  
 _Then he glided across the room in long strides, grabbed a paper, and then back to me. He glanced over the words and handed me the slightly crumpled sheet._  
  
 _"I expect every rule to be followed, and what I say goes. There will be severe punishments if you do not cooperate. They too are listed. I am very particular about stuff, so every chore must be done to my standards. Got it?" He said. All I could do was nod at his question as I read through the list._  
  
RULES

  1. _You will call me Sir and only Sir_
  2. **I**   _am the one in charge, so you will listen to my every word and do what I say._
  3. _When I say something you **will**  do it, no matter what you think_
  4. _A list of chores will be assigned to you everyday, each and every one will be done by the end of the day_
  5. _Every chore has to be done perfectly_
  6. _You will not go outside unless I say so or for a certain chore_
  7. _You will not show disrespect to me_
  8. _you will not speak unless you are spoken to_
  9. _You will not speak to anyone unless I give the go ahead_
  10. _You may not enter my bedroom unless I personally let you in_
  11. _If you are being punished you will not fight me_
  12. _Do not steal any of my belongings_
  13. _You own nothing, remember that. I can take anything away and You will let me_
  14. _You will not eat anything unless I give it to you_
  15. _Do not help yourself to any of the things in the house like Food, Tv, ect._



**Punishments**

  * _Spanked_
  * _Whipped_
  * The Belt
  * Sent To The Basement Till I Say So
  * Starved until lesson learned
  * Humiliation
  * Physical Acts
  * Anything I think Is suitable for the situation.



_Several shivers were produced through my body as I read. I couldn't help it but let tears be shed. Kyle, I didn't care what he wanted me to call him I was gonna call him Kyle in my head, pretended to not notice the tears streaming down my face. Instead he showed me the trailer and where everything was._ _  
  
I hardly payed any attention, which I was going to regret later on_.  _I just couldn't stop thinking about how much my life has changed over the years, and how much it sucked now._  
  
 _Weeks later leaves me here. In a cold, dirty, wet, and dark basement. And what for? I didn't know, and probably never will. I stared into the darkness till I notice a shed of light. I look up to the top of the stairs and there was a blinding light. So bright I thought I was gonna go blind._  
 __  
I was was no longer at the bottom of the stairs, instead I was laying down looking up into a face. It wasn't the face of Luke, but it was still so familiar. It was Marcie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I wanted to write on how Michael got stuck with Kyle in the first place, so now you know.
> 
> I was wondering what you all think of me writing a kind of prequel about Michael's tough life with Kyle?
> 
> Plz comment and/or give Kudos to this story, Thx.


	5. Not Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcie finds Michael's half dead body on the side of a road. She takes him home and takes care of him. Something Michael never expected is revealed about Marcie.

When I come to I'm on a pink covered bed with Marcie looming over me. Her face is a mixture of worry and relief as she lets out a long sigh. I am a bit confused on whats going on, but suddenly the memory of Kathryn come flooding into my head. Then its the pain.  
  
I suppress a groan as pain surrounds my body, almost feeling like Iv'e been stabbed a million times. Then I remember the knife Kathryn had pulled out. Maybe she did stab me. I look down at my body through swollen eyes, but the sheets covered me so I couldn't exactly tell. There was no blood at least.  
  
Even though a thousand things were swimming through my head I wondered of all places why was I at Marcie's place? I looked back up at her distraught face. She looked like something was eating her up, like she wanted to tell me something badly.  
  
"Marcie?" I croak. My voice rough from the lack of use. The simple word caused an explosion in my head that I chose to ignore like the rest of my pain. Once it was out she started bawling, her head gently resting on my shoulder and her tears soaking my shirt.  
  
"I didn't know what to do. I thought you were gonna die, but your okay. Thank God your okay. I found you on the side of the road beat to a pulp. Michael, I cried when I realized it was you. Who did this to you? Why?" She sobbed. She kept on rambling but I couldn't understand her anymore.  
  
I smoothed her hair as she poured her emotions on me. Once she was calmed down a bit she pulled away and looked at me. I wiped the tears that still lingered on her face, giving her an easy smile.  
  
"Its Oka..." I didn't even finish my sentence when I was wrapped in a coughing fit, each wheeze made my body ache even more. It felt like my throat was closing up on me, and my own tears decorated my face. Marcie quickly grabbed a cup from nearby and helped me drink it. It eased the coughing a bit, but left a scratchy feeling down my throat.  
  
"You should take it easy. Um... I made some soup for when you would wake up. You must me starving, haven't eaten in two whole days." She said getting up and strolling to the kitchen. Wait  _two days?_  I couldn't have been unconscious for that long, could I?  
  
She came back with a bowl and crackers. I could smell the content in the bowl already sending my mouth watering. She took a seat by the bed, setting the hot bowl on a pillow in her lap. I tried to sit up, but it was useless. My whole body was throbbing along beat with my heart. I kept trying though till Marcie stopped me.  
  
"No. Lay back down. I'll just feed you instead." She said crumbling some crackers into the bowl and stirring it all together. I didn't exactly know what to think about the whole 'I'll just feed you' thing but I was too hungry to care to much.  
  
Marcie held the spoon to my face and I gladly ate it. Yeah I felt like a little kid, but damn wasn't the soup worth it. She went on feeding me like a freakin' two year old. She didn't seem to mind though, so that was good. She was actually smiling the whole time.She held the cup of water to my lips and I quickly drank half of it until she stopped me.  
  
"Hey slow down. we don't want you throwing up cause you drank to fast. Small sips Mikey." She noted. She was right, I probably should slow down. The rest of the event was pretty quiet.  
  
On one of last bites I could feel some of the soup settling on my lip. I raised me hand to in aim of wiping it off, but Marcie brought it back down to the bed. Then before I knew it her lips were on mine.One of her hands was keeping my wrist down, while the other kept the bowl in her lap from spilling.  
  
I didn't quite kiss back, nor did I pull off. My brain was still deciding on what to do. Marcie was gorgeous, and the sweetest girl I have ever known. But I was with Luke. I love Luke more the anyone, and I don't even think Marcie could change that. I move my head away from her redden lips.  
  
She looked upset when I looked back at her, but not necessarily that I rejected her but from something else. I couldn't think of anything to say.  _I'm sorry I just can't be with you._  No that sounds a bit harsh.  _But I love Luke plus I'm only into guys._  Okay maybe that's not entirely true cause to the least I'm Bi.  _It's not you, it's me_  Okay that's defiantly out of the question.  
  
I just stay silent and wait to hear what she says first, but she doesn't say anything at all. She sets the bowl down and flees. I could have sworn I seen tears. Damn it now she's upset, and I have to pee. G _reat_!  
  
I chose for a second if i'm gonna hold it or go on my own. Nope can't hold it. I flip the sheets off me and slide around to the side of the bed with my legs hanging off. I wince at the achy feeling of my ankle. I ignore it of course as I lift myself off the bed onto my feet.  
  
Then I'm on the ground screaming out in pain as fire shoots from my right leg through my veins. I'm on my side kinda curled in a ball when Marcie comes running in. She's already there by my side combing my hair with her fingers muttering little sweet nothings into my ear. I pass out after that.  
  


* * *

I was in and out constantly. Mostly to scream out in pain when this one guy, who I think was a doctor or something, fiddled with my foot. I was gone again when he started putting on a cast.

* * *

  
I regained conscientiousness with my foot propped up on like a thousand pillows. I could hear voices, but couldn't see anyone. It sounded like Marcie and some guy, probably the doctor. I turned my head towards the door and the voices went silent.  
  
"Hey. You feeling okay?" Marcie asked. I nodded my head but I got a bit of a crick.  
  
"Um... well your injuries are pretty minor except one. Your foot seem to have shattered two of your metatarsal bones in three places. I have put on a cast that will help set the bones for when they heal. I am suggesting not to put any pressure on your foot until at least two weeks.Then there is the problem with your throat that should be fixed by gargling salt water daily. Put ice on the swollen areas, but other than that your all good." The doctor said. I nodded. Marcie thanked him and he left.  
  
It was just me and her again. The image of her kissing me flowed through my mind. I shook it away and focused on her.  
  
"About earlier I'm sorry. I don't know what compelled me to do such a thing. I know you love Luke, and I should respect that. He's helped you far more than I have." She stated quietly.  
  
I wanted to tell her that it was fine, that she has helped me just as much as Luke has, and that I was thankful for her help, but all I could manage was a throaty "It's forgotten".She nodded a thanks and dropped the subject.  
  
"It's been bugging me for a while now, but do you want me to tell Luke where you are and what happened? I bet he's worried sick. H tried to call, but I didn't know if I should have called back." She asked. I was frozen. How could I forget about Luke? I nodded, of course I wanted Luke to know what happened. I wanted him by my side more than ever.  
  
She got up and left taking her cellphone out of her pocket as she departed.I could here her in the other room say "Luke? Mikey's safe. I got him here at my place, and he's pretty banged up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just to let you all know that I am not a doctor so there is a 50% chance what I said could possibly not happen. Hope you enjoyed this, and I will update ASAP!  
> PLZ comment on your thoughts.


	6. I Love You, Michael Clifford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muke Moment!!! FLUFF though.

Not even 20 minuets later Luke was beating the door down. Marcie didn't even get a chance to say hello cause Luke was already running towards me. I froze for a second when he seen the damage I was in. Now I was officially broken, ugly, and pathetic. That's probably all he sees in me now.  
  
But what I don't expect is that he starts smiling and tears form in his eyes. He was then racing to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His lips connecting with mine, so soft and familiar. I didn't realize how much I missed him cause I was crying right along with him.  
  
"God Mikey, I was so scared. I had no clue where you were. I love you so so so much, you need to know that." He paused to take in a large breathe. "What happened? One minuet you were going outside to get fresh air, then the next you disappeared. We were all worried. Calum, Ashton, Kathryn. We looked up and down for you for almost three whole days. I love you, and I'm glad I found you."  
  
_Wait Kathryn?_  Did he say Kathryn was worried. Jesus if he only knew she was the one to do this to me. I wanted to tell him it was all Kathryn, but hardly any sound came out. Only croaks from my weak voice.  
  
"Shh.... Michael please don't strain yourself. You need to stay quiet and save your voice." Luke said gently to me, running his hand through my knotted hair. "I am going to stay with you 24/7. Don't worry about  _anything_."  
  
It's not that I was worried about that, I knew Luke would stay by my side no matter what. It's just all of a sudden I felt insecure almost embarrassed to be this vulnerable in front of Luke. I'm scared he will think I'm too weak and just leave me. I didn't want him to leave cause I need him more than anything. He's what holds me together.  
  
The thing about Luke though is that he can read right through me. "No where. Just by you that's it. I wouldn't leave you if the world depended on it."  
  
My ankle and foot throbbed together at the same pace. It hurt, but was manageable. At least my face helps distract the sharp pain from my waist and lower. I put it aside as Luke crawled up with me on the bed, making sure not to bump me. He found a comfortable place with his head on my chest, his one leg wrapped with my good one, and his hand in place with my own.  
  
I wanted this moment to last forever. Times like this made me feel like the luckiest man in the world. Thanks to Luke I was happy. Thanks to Luke I wasn't in a ball crying in a basement back at the trailer.  
  
I tapped a finger to Luke's shoulder. I may not be able to talk, but I needed to show him I loved him just as much. He looked up at me, his eyes watery.I bent down and placed my lips down on his. It wasn't a desperate I had witnessed earlier, but was filled with love and care.  
  
I don't remember Marcie leaving, but when I glanced up she wasn't anywhere. Maybe that was a good thing. I didn't exactly want to shove it in her face that I couldn't love her like I did Luke. I could't think about her while making out with Luke, so I moved the thought aside. I focused on Luke instead.  
  
His lip ring was cool against my lips, his hands brushing softly on my tender skin, his tongue asking for entrance. I let him. His tongue and mine became entangled together, exploring each others mouths like we've done before.   
  
I ran my hands down his body, letting his tank top move up a bit revealing his smooth tan abs. I could't help but glide my hand across the dips of his chest. I also could't help sliding my hand down to his groin. He was somewhat hard. I brushed my fingers against the elastic edge and dipped a finger inside just rubbing his gorgeous V.   
  
A wicked smile formed on Luke's lips. He was already on top of me, a thigh on each side of my waist. The kiss grew more intense, and his tongue pushed deeper in my mouth. I curled my fingers into his golden hair, even though my arms begged me not to. Hell my whole body didn't want me to go any farther, well except my cock.  
  
I was hoping this would lead to sex, but luck wasn't on my side. Luke had shed my shirt, his shirt, and his pants when he accidentally kneed my cased foot. It didn't hurt _that_  bed, but it sure as hell sent a shock through my body. I couldn't even stop myself from freezing up, and it all happened so fast.  
  
I didn't even get a chance to register what had happened cause Luke was on the floor tears flowing. He was mumbling something, but I couldn't understand. He was upset, and all I wanted to say was it was an accident. That didn't seem to be good enough for Luke.   
  
Now I had tears that burned my eyes and threatened to spill. I hated to see Luke upset, but all I could do was sit there and watch him. He was truly sorry, I could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay? I-I-I didn't mean to. I would never hurt you know that right? I knew better to do this while you were in this condition. It's my fault. I'm sorry Mikey." Luke stated once he calmed down.   
  
It wasn't his fault though. It was mine, I was the one who started it. There was so much I wanted to say, but couldn't. I nodded though and let Luke lay with me. He made extra precaution not to hurt me in any sort of way. We just laid there, looking into each others eyes and getting lost.  
  
I was all of a sudden sleepy and could hardly keep my eyes open. Luke noticed the first time they drooped closed and fluttered open.  
  
"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you Michael Clifford." He said. I appreciated that he used my original last name of my parents instead of Wolf. He always said that I never was a Wolf, and never will be. That was all I needed cause within minuets I was out with Luke by my side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was rushed, sloppy, short, and defiantly not my best work. I am not one to be exactly good at fluff, so sorry if it was pretty bad. Plus I'm sorry I didn't update right away cause I've had school and shit to be busy with. I will try to update as soon as I am able to.


	7. Taking Care Of A Sick Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke likes to play Doctor with Mikey.

I woke up with no weight beside me.  _Luke?_  He wasn't there. He  _promised_  he would stay with me. Did he leave? Did he realize I wasn't worth his time? I didn't mean to let the tears fall, but they started silently pouring. Now I'm a big crybaby. Why the fuck was I so damn emotional when it came to Luke?  
  
"Mikey? You okay?" said a voice behind me. It was Marcie. At least she didn't leave. Well not yet. She continued when I didn't answer. "Mikey?"  
  
I turned to her. She gasped as I revealed my swollen, disappointed red face. She became a bit frantic almost screaming, "Luke hurry up. Michael is awake. Somethings wrong."  
  
 _Wait is Luke still here?_  Answering my unspoken question  _was_  Luke who came rushing in. He was in panic just as much as Marcie, but relief was running through me.  
  
"Oh Jesus Mikey whats wrong?" He asked. I tried saying something but my voice was still useless. Then I was sobbing into Luke shoulder for so many things. One was for being so stupid to think he would leave me. Another was for being so useless all the time. For Christ's sake I can't even talk, and I fucking hate it.  
  
Even though no words were spoken I could tell Luke knew why I was upset. To comfort me he stated, "Hey do  _not_  blame yourself for this. I am so sorry. I didn't leave. I just went to the bathroom, that's all. Remember what I said yesterday? I would never leave you. I love you too much to."  
  
He was right. Luke is always right. I straightened up in the bed, my aching foot propped on more pillows then I remember. Luke was snuggling up next to me as I held myself together. What a great way to start a day. I was almost convinced I had no more tears left from all the crying I have been doing lately.  
  
We laid there in silence. Luke's hand in mine. He even allowed a few kisses here and there while we watched Iron Man, but the moment was soon ruined by Marcie barging in saying I needed to take medicine the doctor subscribed.I mean I love Marcie to death, but can't she let me and Luke have one, two, maybe thirty minuets more? And of course Luke agreed with her because it will 'make healing faster'.  
  
With my injured foot it was a hassle to get me to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. I swallowed the few million pills I needed with the opposite of ease. Half of them were horse pills going down my closed in throat, but I swallowed them with no complaints because of Luke.  
  
Then was the worst part. I had to gargle salt water. The taste was excruciatingly disgusting, and I almost threw up all the medicine I took. I can't help that I have horrible gag reflexes. I was held against my will to do three more mouth fulls. Okay not seriously, but I can't say no to Luke's sad face.  
  
After I have gone through all the torture, Luke finally helps/drags me back to the guest room. We continue to watch movies. We were in the middle of Titanic when Marcie knocks on the door. She knock this time at least, but I immediately put aside my annoyance when I seen what was in here hands.  
  
Marshmallows. See marshmallows, if you don't already know are little pieces of heaven in a ball. They are also one of my favorite past time snacks. Luke smiles as I brighten up at the sight.  
  
"I looked it up and I found out one or two marshmallows can soothe sore throats. Plus I know you love them, so here," she said handing over the bag of my new happiness. She glanced at Luke and stated, " Make sure he doesn't choke."  
  
He simply nodded, but I could tell he was itching to say something along the lines of 'Yeah I'm aware, thank you very much. He is my boyfriend after all.' but he didn't. I don't see Luke arguing with Marcie in front of me. Yeah their friends and everything, but they have like a silent rivalry between who is more caring of me.  
  
Ignoring both of Luke and Marcie's icy glares at each other, I open the bag. Most of the pain as eased up a bit. My right eye is still pretty swollen, but has went down majorly. My side is bruised to a deep black and blue, but the bruises along my legs are turning a greenish color. My foot is pretty much down to a dull throb, unless I put any pressure on it. Then its painful.  
  
Marcie turns around and leaves, taking the awkwardness with her. I lean on Luke and smile up at him, three marshmallows stuffed into my mouth. He is smiling down at me too. _God his smile is perfect_.  
  
"You heard her. Don't choke." Luke says his smile fading only a fraction. He continues "You remember when we watched the Lorax? Two nights after I found you at..."  
  
He didn't have to finish the sentence. I know he meant about the night he found me at Kyle's trailer in a big ole' crying mess. I swallowed the contents in my mouth and nodded indicating that I remembered the movie.  
  
He took a big breathe and said, "You remind me of the bears. Their mouths filled with the marshmallows.They were adorable, and you're adorable too "  
  
I can't help, but smile up at him. We were staring at each other forever. His blue eyes shining with love. I tried the best I could to lean up to him. He got the hint and leaned his lips to mine, his lip ring brushing against my lips as we kissed. I slid my tongue into his already opened mouth. Our tongues brushed back and forth in a soothing rhythm. I was lost in his talented lips when...  
  
 _BANG!!!!!_  
  
I leaped out of my skin then wincing in pain. I was on the floor with Luke, while my heavy casted foot plopped down with the rest of my body. White hot fire burned up my leg, through my torso, and finally to my head.  
  
"Shit I forgot the Tv was still on. You okay? Mikey? Fuck!" Luke said his tone turning from laughter to pure fear. In less than a minuet later I was back on the bed. My body was on fire and my head was pounding.  
  
"Hey do something? Anything to tell me you can here me?" Luke panicked like I was dying.  
  
I wanted to tell him that I wasn't  _dead_ , only wished I was. Every ounce of my body felt like it weighed a ton, but I managed to raise my hand which Luke grabbed with a deadly force. I groaned in pain and he immediately let go.  
  
"Sorry," He stated. My breathing was getting to its regular pace, and my body began to lighten up. Luke thankfully relaxed as I closed my eyes planning to have sleep take over, but it never came.  
  
While I closed my eyes Luke left then was back. I opened my eyes to see Luke carrying a rag, a bowl of something, and something in a little clear bottle. He simply sat next to me and put the stuff on the bedside.  
  
"How is my little patient?" Luke asked. Did he call me his  _patient?_  Still utterly confused I nod making Luke smile real big. "That's good. I'm gonna help that black eye okay?"  
  
I nod again as I watch Luke take the rag and dip it in the bowl. He left it in there as he turned back to me. He opened his mouth to indicate I should do the same. I did. He had an unnoticeable marshmallow in his hand which he dropped into my mouth. I happily ate it.  
  
He took the rag out and wrung the liquid back into the bowl. The rag was then placed on my most swollen eye. It was warm and comforting as I just sat there munching on my treat. He took the cloth off taking it back to the bowl and repeated the action three more times. My eye was actually starting to feel a bit better.  
  
I was starting to drift off when a bitter smell hit my nostrils. Luke had poured some of the ointment from the tube onto the tip of his fingers, and was rubbing it on my eye. I pushed away, before he could rub anymore of that horrible stuff back on my face.  
  
"Mikey." Luke said using his boss voice. I still resisted.  
  
"Michael Gordon Clifford stop being stubborn and let me put this on you," He stated. I didn't quite resist this time mostly embarrassed that he used my middle name. I mean _Gordon?_  Why did my parents fucking have to put my middle name as Gordon? I absolutely hate it, so I'm a bit baffled when Luke says it. He knows it too.  
  
While I'm in my confused daze, Luke finishes putting the disgusting goop under, over, and around my eye where it's bruised. He gives me another marshmallow as we watch my favorite Disney movie,  _Camp Rock._  I actually didn't mind playing doctor with Luke if it made him happy. I just can tell he likes to get involved in helping me get better as much as he can.  
  
Because of 'doctor's orders' I had to go to sleep early. I didn't mind, I was already getting droopy. I fell asleep in Luke's arms for the second night in a row. I never want to lose him no matter what, but things don't always end up my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I have learned that the real Michael Clifford hates his middle name, so I tried to portray the likeness between the two. Personally I Love his Middle name, It's adorable.


	8. Don't Tease Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay time for some smut, or well more like smuff!

~Two Weeks Later~  
  
I had gotten better in the past two weeks. I mean I can walk by myself and can talk without my throat being lit on fire. I still have my cast on till Friday, so that sucks but I can manage. What I've been told was that my bruising were completely gone, along with my black eyes thanks to 'Dr. Luke'.  
  
Like Luke had promised he stayed with me for every second, and was tending to every need I had. To be honest I liked the change, it was different to not be the one serving someone else. Plus Luke thought it was sexy for me to boss him around. I didn't necessarily boss him around, though he thought I was.  
  
Luke says that I look better, so he went to go fetch a mirror to prove it. I'm not sure what I am going to except. I've never thought of myself as attractive, even though Luke thinks I'm the most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
I was jamming to Green Day when Luke came in with a small pink mirror in his hand. I thanked him as I gripped it in my own hand. Peering through I seen... well I seen me. Luke was right my skin was bruise free, leaving only my regular pale skin.  
  
"Wow," I stated. It was the only thing I could thing of to say. The last time I seen my self was while I was still pretty messed up. Back when my face was multicolored with red, blue, purple, pink, green, and a black and then decorated with blotchy patches from Kathryn's wicked punches.  
  
In the corner of my eye I could see Luke smile even bigger and brighter. He liked to see my reactions to my improvement in healing.  
  
"You look good as new, perfect even. Well then again you always look perfect. Even perfect enough to eat."Luke smirked raising his eyebrows at the last statement. I knew what that meant, and I didn't object. If you catch my drift....  
  
"That sounds wonderful Lukey." I mumble. Our lips are already together in the next second. He moans into me making my lips vibrate, then he was nipping at my lip. I don't know whats been up with Luke, but I like it. He's been very sexual lately. Like he's been muttering dirty things to me, intensely kissing, and is constantly having his hands all over me. Now for instance.  
  
Luke has me on my back and he's looming over me, our connection never breaking. I was lost in another world. A world with only me and Luke in it. I could feel his hands traveling lower down my body, stopping right above my straining erection. He doesn't even do anything, just sets his hand there driving me crazy.  
  
My hips buck up seeking friction but finds none. Luke is basically moving his body away from me, teasing me and I don't like it. More roughly than I meant to, I grabbed his waist and pulled him to me till our chests were pressed right against each other.  
  
"Jesus who knew you liked it rough?" Luke said halfheartedly, eager to kiss me again.  
  
"Who knew you were such an asshole?" I said, nipping his ear. He moaned loudly making me wonder where Marcie was.  
  
"Don't worry we have another hour till she's back from the store." Luke stated answering my silent question. His hands gripped the edge of my T-Shirt and practically ripped it off me, revealing my sickly white skin.  
  
Bending down Luke began to suck and pull on my nipples causing a moan to rip through me. Thank god Marcie wasn't here! It would have been embarrassing if she heard us.  
  
Luke's agonizingly slow hand shifted lower right to my length, and was gently palming it through my sweats. Involuntarily my hips with a mind of their own began pushing Luke's hand harder on me.  
  
"What?" I snap as Luke's lips played into a menacing smile. Before I could respond Luke had yanked my pants down to my ankles, not even bothering to take them all the way off because of my cast. Then there was lips on cock. I jumped a bit from the coldness, but was soon filled with pleasure.  
  
Luke Hemmings' mouth was talented as fuck when it came to blow jobs. I couldn't get past ten minuets before I shot my load in his mouth. There wasn't a drop he didn't lick up. Once he made sure there was none left he kissed me. I cringed as I could taste myself on Luke's tongue. How the fuck did he choke this down?  
  
This wasn't actually the first time we've given a blowjob to one another, nor the second, third, forth, or fifth for the matter, but it sure as hell was our sixth. Okay people would probably wonder  _Why the fuck is he counting?_  But if you were with Luke you would too. I mean he kinda has that affect on you, that makes you wonder how many times will you actually do it and when you will stop.  
  
Both Luke and I were exhausted, but when I seen Luke over there with his problem unsolved I decide to pay back the favor. As well as I can with the damn cast I crawl on top of Luke. He has a big mouthy grin on his face. I kiss every inch of his face as I pull his tight ass jeans and boxers down his tan legs to his ankles.  
  
His gorgeous cock sprung to life as it was revealed. Leaning down I decide to tease him like he did earlier. I give small kisses all around his base and his thighs making sure not to actually touch him where he wants me too.  
  
"Michael please! God please do it all ready." Luke begs from under me.  
  
"Do what? What do you want me to do Lukey?" I tease not letting up. I wanted to see what he would say. What he does say almost surprises me.  
  
"I want you to put my dick in your mouth. S-so I can fuck your mouth so good." He whines.  
  
"Luke. Such a dirty talker." I say kissing the tip of his length. I watch as he shudders. I'm almost sure he's gonna spill right then and there, but he controls himself.  
  
"Shut up and just do it already. Stop teasing or I swear..." Luke basically screamed in frustration. The only reason I didn't continue being a bestard was because I was sure that I couldn't withheld any longer.  
  
As I take him in my mouth I immediately an toying with the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum that's accumulated. Wrapping my tongue around as far as I can, along with taking Luke as far as I can into my mouth, was not easy. He was bucking his hips into my mouth almost choking me as I deep throat him.  
  
It wasn't long before I had Luke coming in my mouth. Unlike mine his come was blissful and had a musky taste to it. I get as much as I can into my mouth, but some spills down my chin and onto Luke's chest.  
  
"Can't get all of it kiddo?" It was now Luke's turn to joke.  
  
"Don't call me kiddo. I'm older than you anyways." I snap not bothering to lick up the puddle that was pooling on Luke and forgetting the bit on my face.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a twist Mikey. I'm just joking. Here you have some here." Luke said using his tongue to wipe it off. As generous as I am I go ahead and clean like up with my own tongue. After I'm done, I'm tired.  
  
Pulling our pants back up, just in case Marcie came a bit earlier, we laid together. I was almost asleep when Luke said something I didn't catch.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Did you ever name your dick?" Luke asked pretty dazed.  
  
"Uh...No. Luke be quiet and go to sleep."  
  
"But why not? I could name yours and you could name mine. I mean I've named your ass already." He stated mindlessly. When the fuck did he name my ass?  
  
"Really? What did you name my ass then?" I ask.  
  
"Mike-rowave... get it/ Cause it keeps me warm when I'm c..."  
  
"Yeah I got it." I mumble cutting him off.  
  
"Are you blushing?" Luke asked. Then added, "Aww my Mikey's blushing cause I'm talking about his sweet ass."  
  
"Are you high?" I'm almost positive he's high.  
  
"No I just love you so much." Luke said hugging me tighter.  
  
"I love you too Luke. Now can we go to sleep. You wore me out." I say amusement taking over at the end.  
  
"Of course." Luke said. Once Luke was quiet for a full five minuets I glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. 4:00pm. Great time for a nap. Again I was almost asleep when Luke interrupted me.  
  
"Your dick's name is going to be Penguin." Luke said, or at least what I thought he said.  
  
"What the fuck? Why penguin?" I say. Okay it sounded like I cared, but I totally didn't. Like well... yeah I cared. Who the fuck names someones dick  _Penguin?_  
  
"Well I like penguins and I like your cock, soooo..." Luke said trailing off.  
  
"Oh well..." I didn't know what to say so I sat there like a dork I am.  
  
"Maybe even King Penguin. Like ruler of all penguins." Yup Luke was getting a kick out of this.  
  
"No way. If your gonna name my dick Penguin then its just gonna be penguin. Plus its only between you and me. If Ash or Cal hears about this I'm telling them you still suck your thumb." I threaten.  
  
"That was one time. One. Plus I was hyped on something so I have a reason."  
  
"Well then go to sleep and we will forget about this." I say. At last I fell asleep. And you won't believe what the fuck I dreamed of. My dick was the king of penguins. What has Luke done to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it funny at the end, but I'm not sure It's what I hoped it to be. Plz comment on your thoughts!


	9. Looking Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets his cast off and is back to normal.

The past days have been a blur, but it's finally Friday. The day I get to get this dead weight off my fucking leg. It's been pretty annoying with this cast on. I've fallen like twenty times since I started walking with it, so am I ever glad its coming off.  
  
"Let me get a shower before we leave." That was Luke who called from the bathroom. Since the doctor who put the wicked thing on in the first place couldn't come here to take it off, Luke had to drive me to the hospital instead. Not like I'm complaining since I get to be in a car with Luke Hemmings, and that's pretty much a dream come true.  
  
"Okay Luke. I will be in the kitchen when you get out." I yell back staggering into the kitchen. I think I can here a piece of leftover pizza calling my name now. I am already searching in the fridge and grabbing the food. Taking a bite I see Marcie walk in with a brush in one hand, her phone in her other.  
  
"Hey." I say. She looks up a bit started like she didn't expect me to be there.  
  
"Oh hey Mikey." She says smiling a friendly smile at me. I have to admit that it's been really awkward between the two of us since we... well since she kissed me. I guess that's what happens when you kiss your best female friend.  
  
"So... I think me and Luke are gonna head off after I get the cast off." I tell her. Biting my lip I wait for her to say something, but she doesn't so I continue, "I mean it's very fortunate for us to have you letting us stay since Luke's house has so many steps."  
  
"Yeah no problem. If..." she paused. I could tell she was scared to say what she had in mind.  
  
"If what?"  
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to, well you know if Luke is busy or something, you can always come to me. Never mind it's stupid. Luke will always be there for you to talk with" she left it silent for a few moments until she started again, "Luke is lucky to have you."  
  
With that she leaves. I'm no longer hungry so I put the rest of the leftovers back in the fridge. I knew it hurt Marcie to see me and Luke together, but I had no clue how to fix that. If I could I would cause I love Marcie but only in a friend way.  
  
I didn't realize Luke had finished until he comes into the little kitchenette with soaking wet hair. He walks over to me and shakes his head, splattering water all over me. I try to gently push him away, but it doesn't help.  
  
"Luke stop it. Your getting me all wet." I grumble through my laughter. He just laughs and takes a step back.  
  
"That's kinda the point." Luke snarks at me. For that I reach over and pull him on my lap by his wrist, and I tickle him.He's squealed like a little pig causing me to laugh louder than I intended. I continue tickling him till he evidently gets away.  
  
"Whoa time out. Time out."Luke breathlessly says clutching his side where I was ticking him. Once he caught his breathe he reminded me we had shit to do. "We should get going, or you'll miss your appointment."  
  
Luke held the door open for me to the outside world I haven't been in since the attack. The sun is extremely hot especially with my hoodie on, but I wasn't taking it off. The air was crisp and refreshing to my lungs as I breathed.  
  
Luke grabbed hold of my hand as we made our way to the Luke'd truck, along with helping me in with my cast dragging me down. He started the engine and we were off. As we passed the houses of Marcie's neighborhood I began worrying about me for once.  
  
How have I made it this far? For years Kyle had constantly told me I would never make it through life in one piece, and for years I believed him. But look at me now. I have a wonderful Boyfriend who loves me, somewhat good grades in school, and caring friends.  
  
If I were to see him again I would show him how much he was wrong. He may have hurt me for a big chunk of my life, but now I have Luke to help me. Who's helping him? No one, well maybe Kathryn but she's a bitch. With thoughts swarming in my head I didn't realize the tears running down my cheeks.  
  
"Mikey? Forget him. He is gone, no reason to worry. What he did was terrible, but now it's over." Luke says grabbing my hand. Yeah Luke always knew when I was thinking of Kyle. He says I zone out and get all teary eyed.  
  
"I know. I'm just thinking of how lucky I am to have you." I say my voice catching a bit. He squeezes my hand a bit tighter giving me a supportive gesture. I smile at him. He smiles back.  
  
"I've been telling myself that since the first kiss." He says. Its quiet except for Queen playing on the radio, and my mind wonders.  
  
"Do you think it will hurt?" I ask.  
  
"What would hurt?" He asked looking taken back.  
  
"When he takes the cast off. Do you think it will hurt?" I clarify.  
  
"I don't know, but I think you could take it. Your as brave as brave gets. And if it does I will be there the whole time."  
  
"I know you would. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
I lean my head on the window, and watch the scenery change as we pass by. To pass the time I count the animals we pass.  _23, 24, 25, 26..._  
  
_"_ Mikey?" Luke asks making me loose count.  
  
"Yeah?" I respond back.  
  
"Wanna hear a joke?" He giggles. Yeah he fucking giggles, and it's adorable so fuck off if you don't like it.  
  
"Sure?" I question. Luke has a weird look on his face so honestly I'm scared.  
  
"What's 72?"He asks. I think, can't think of anything other than that it's a even number.  
  
"I don't know, what is 72?" I ask.  
  
"69 with three people watching!" He blurts out laughing his ass off. I can't help laugh at how easily Luke is entertained by this. He is such a nerd, but how the fuck do you  _not_  love him?  
  
"Why did I suspect that would come out dirty?" I mutter to myself. Luke continues with the cheesy jokes, and at the end we are both red faced from laughing so hard by the time we get to the hospital.  
  
Luke helps me get inside even though I was capable of doing it myself. We don't wait long before we are lead to a room with a bed against the wall.  
  
"Wait here till Dr. Murray comes to see you" the nice nurse lady says as she leaves us to ourselves. Luke leads me to the bed and lays me down then sits beside me. He can see that I'm a bit nervous. Just to set it straight I was never one for hospitals.  
  
"Don't worry. They are just taking the cast off, and we are out of here." He says, but he's only saying that to calm me down. It doesn't help much, but was does is when Luke kisses me.  
  
"My heartbeat lowers to a regular speed as Luke gently kisses me sweetly. We are so oblivious to the person behind us watching untill we hear someone clear their throat. I spring away from Luke, surprised to see the doctor standing there. He tries to hide the disgust off his face, but its clear as dawn.  
  
I begin to feel a slight blush creep up my cheeks as I become uncomfortable. Luke gets of the bed mumbling something like 'sorry sir'.I bite my lip as the doctor ignores Luke's apology. I can see Luke is embarrassed too because his cheeks are bright red.  
  
"Michael we will be taking off the cast today, and just to warn you it might feel weird when it's off. It should be easy to get used to though. Lets get started shall we?" Dr. Murray states not even looking up at me.  
  
I don't answer as I watch him pull out the little blade thingy out of a drawer.  _Oh my god! What does he need that for?_  I'm freaking out a bit. How many doctors just pull out a really pointy blade?  
  
I squeeze my eyes shut as tight as I can as he comes closer. I fist my hands up in the sheets when I hear the blade start spinning. Then the awful sound of the blade hitting hard surface of the cast bursts through the room.  
  
Before I feel any pain he stops. He takes the pieces of the cast that made it to the side. Without a word he turns around and puts the blade away. I loudly let the breathe I was holding rush out. Luke is over by me and holding my hand in seconds.  
  
"Okay that's it. Check with the nurse and you can go." the doctor harshly says. Okay many people don't like gay people, but never have I seen it this badly.  
  
I try to ignore Dr, Murray's mood as I get up to leave. He was right, my foot felt extremely light. With one step I was on the ground, moaning into the carpet I just lay there till Luke drags me back up.  
  
"Maybe you should stay here while I talk withe nurse. Then I will come back and get you. Deal?" He negotiates with me/ I nod getting back on the bed. Luke leaves with a crooked smile on his face.  
  
Minutes past and I'm almost sure he ditched me till he comes walking in saying "Looking good" with a wink. I rolled my eyes and let him help me.  
  
On the way to the truck I fall only twice, so I'm sure as hell proud. Luke even rewards me with one of his award winning kisses. Lucky me right?  
  
We are in the truck heading home when I notice Luke looks bothered by something. He has a worried look on his face, and concentrating hard on god knows what. When I'm just about to ask what was up he talks first.  
  
"Mikey. Who did this to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWHAHA !! I know I'm evil!! I promise to update tomorrow tho!
> 
> I think it was time for a 'why the heck not' chapter.


	10. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally gives in and tells Luke about the night.

"Mikey? Who did this to you?"  
  
I went rigid. Did I hear him right? I defiantly did. I swallowed my fear and played dumb. "Did what Luke?"  
  
"Who was it who beat you up?" He sighed. I didn't want to tell him anything. It wasn't like I didn't trust him, it was just I didn't know if he would believe me. Kathryn didn't exactly seem like the kind of person to take down someone. Plus he liked her, so did Ashton. How could I hurt them by telling them the truth?  
  
"Mikey please tell me. Can you tell me? For me can you?" He asked. I was confused more then ever at the moment and I started crying softly as emotion took over my thoughts.  
  
"Hey don't cry. It's okay, you don't have to tell me now, but when we get home will you tell me?" He asks. I shrug not really sure if I could. He smiles and drops the subject. The ride home we were both quiet.

* * *

Luke drove into the driveway of his, or as he refers it,  _our_ house. As we walk through the front door I have Luke's hand in mine. Slowly we stroll down the hall past the picture of me and Luke together at the beach. I have to admit that day was the best day of my life.  
  
Luke lets go of my hand as we get to the kitchen. I sit at the bar as Luke goes to the fridge and rummages around til he finds a bag of carrots. He sits across from me and sets them between us. Wrinkling my nose I take one.   
  
Luke just sits there staring at me. I know he wants me to tell him about the night, but I was scared to. So instead I nibble on my carrot and avoid eye contact with my own boyfriend. He doesn't say a word the whole time, and it feels like I'm sitting with a total stranger. I don't ever want it like this, so I decide to speak up.  
  
"I guess you want me to tell you what happened." I say. He gives me a small smile and gently shakes his head.  
  
"Please. Or at least tell me who? Was it somebody we know, or someone random?" Luke asks jumping out of his skin. I swallow up my pride and think of how to tell Luke I got the shit beat out of me from a  _girl_  
"WellitkindastartedwhenIwentouttogetairandshewasfollowingmeandshewaspissedsoshestartedtoyellandthenactuallyhitme" I say in a huge jumbled mess. Luke had confusion written all over his face, and I could feel tears burn in my eyes. And the funny thing was that I had no clue why I was crying.   
  
"Whoa slow down. It's okay Mikey. Now can you repeat that, but slower?" Luke asks. His voice is gentle, and I wonder why he cared about me so much?   
  
"I went outside, and... and..." I couldn't say the name between my sobs. I leaned my elbows on the counter and put my head in my hands, hiding myself from Luke in shame. How could I let this happen to myself?  
  
I can't see him, but I hear Luke get up and walk around to my side of the counter where he took me into a big hug. I was still letting tears fall when he dragged me to our bedroom and set on the bed. I wiped the freshly shed tears from my face and sniffled.   
  
  
"She? Whose she?" Luke asks. When I don't answer him he asks again but more forcibly. "Who, Michael?"  
  
"Kathryn." I state after a long hesitation. I was crying even harder now that I told someone. I wrap myself into Luke, hooking my arms around his neck, and head into his chest. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but what I could tell was that he was shocked.  
  
"Kathryn? Ashton's Kathryn?" He questions. I nod weakly into his chest too embarrassed to look at him.  
  
"Do you know why she would do such a thing?" He asks. I shrug even though I do know why.  
  
"Are you sure?" Luke says knowing I'm hiding something. "I think you do know, but you don't want to tell me."  
  
Quietly he runs his hand through my hair, which I note needs to be redyed, and pulls me off of him so that I'm forced look into his gorgeous eyes. He looks beyond worried, almost devastated. Just wanting the look to go away I cave in... again.  
  
"She... well she said that I don't deserve you, and that you... you should have left me with Kyle." I choked out, trying to hold back the sob I so badly wanted to let out. Luke on the other hand looked taken back, by like a lot.  
  
"Kyle? She knew about Kyle?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. She said she was his sister." I sated. I felt like crawling in a hole and just dying. Tears were yet again spilled.  
  
"God. Baby I'm so sorry. I should have left with you, and this wouldn't have happened." Luke said. He himself looked like he was on the verge of bawling too. He allowed me to lay my head back on him as we both cried. For what exactly? I couldn't have told you myself, but I think it was just for everything all into one big sob-fest.  
  
"Did you believe her? Like on what she said about not deserving me?" Luke asks after awhile.  
  
"For a bit, yeah I did. And there are some times when I wonder why." I confess, my voice sounding broken. Luke held me even tighter and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"You know why? Because I love you so much. Your awesome, loving, and beautiful and no one could tell me anything different. You know what else you are? Mine. I wouldn't give you up no matter what. Michael Clifford you are my one and only." Luke says, and with every word he squeezes me into him farther. "Don't ever doubt my love for you. Like _ever_. Got it?"  
  
"Got it. I love you too Luke." I say, and at the last minute I continue, "Thank you for loving me. You could have easily left me, but I'm glad you didn't."  
  
"No. I couldn't have  _easily left_ you. Mikey you needed someone to love you, to take care of you, to help you. I'm glad I was that lucky person cause now I have you." Luke says. I look up at him and give him one of the biggest smiles of eternity.   
  
"I need to call Ashton. Are you okay?" He asks. I nod cause I truly am. I'm not even worried about Ashton leaving her cause she got what was coming, and Ashton sure as hell deserves better than that bitch. I watch as Luke leaves the room already dialing a number on his phone, and closes the door.  
  
I hurriedly get up and lean my ear on the hard surface of the wooden door. I know I'm eavesdropping, but I really wanted to here what Luke says. I stay quiet and listen  
  
"Hey Ash...Um I need to talk to you about something  _really_ important." Luke says. I can't hear what Ashton is saying but I can tell Luke is listening to him talk.  
  
"Are you alone?...Okay Good. I wanted to tell you that Michael told me who did this to him."  
  
"Yeah...Well I have no clue how your gonna take this but, it was Kathryn. No I'm absolutely positive." He pauses for a long while.  
  
"I agree. I noticed her mood when she talked about him. Plus you know about Kyle? Well she told Mikey, Kyle was her brother, and some other things. Yeah... totally.   
  
"She hurt my Mikey, Ash. You should have seen him all busted up. I can't believe she would do such a thing."  
  
"Okay... I'm glad you think so. You want to meet up sometime next week? I'll bring him... Great see you then.See ya" With that I could hear Luke's foot steps get closer to the door. I jump back onto the bed and act like I wasn't just listening on his conversation.  
  
"Ash is breaking up with her along with some other things. Don't worry about her anymore." He stated pushing my matted hair out of my face. "Do you want to say anything about it? You look like you wanted to say something."  
  
"She said that I ruined her chances with you." I say referring back to almost three weeks ago.  
  
"She would never had a chance with me anyways. I guess she wasn't you." Luke mindlessly laughed. The sound was just so light and cheery I couldn't help but brush my lips to his. He leaned in farther allowing the simple kiss go farther.  
  
"I guess so. So what do you wanna do now?" I ask once we let got of each other.  
  
"I have no clue... Wanna get drunk?" Is it just me or is Luke becoming more reckless by the day? I mean we are still only 18, but what ever. I will take what I can.  
  
"Did Luke Hemmings just ask me to get drunk with him?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"You bet he did. So is that a yes?" He asks. Answering his question I kiss him again.  
  
"Tonight though cause I really need to redye my hair. What color shall it be this time?" I ask running my hand through my sloppy mess called hair.   
  
"I think the red is pretty sexy." Luke winks.  
  
"Have a thing for redheads I see." I respond getting up to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me and my work because this was not supposed to be this sad. But what can you do about it? I;'m gonna try to make the next one fun and lighting!!


	11. A Party To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micahel meets some pretty interesting girls.

Okay, Hair? Check. Nice clothes? Check. Phone?Check. I think I'm pretty much in good shape to leave. Luke of course ain't cause he just _has_  to moose his hair up. Hair isn't that important, unless you're talking about my hair then in that case It's worth every second.  
  
"You almost ready Luke?" I yell to the guy hogging up our bathroom. I hear a annoyed grunt, then a groan of aggravation.  
  
"Screw my hair. Lets go." Luke states coming out of the bathroom with phone in his hand. I smile up at him cause his hair is literately like a bird nest. Ironic enough, it looks really hot. Maybe I should go thank the moose gel for not working, but I was already heading out the door with Luke trailing behind me.  
  
"What bar are we going to?" I ask, only to regret it as I seen a menacing smile form on Luke's face.  
  
"Oh you know, the Four Horsemen club." Luke says right before chuckling at my annoyance. "What? Don't you like Four Horsemen?"  
  
"You know very well I don't. Why do we have to go there?" I ask like a little child. Okay so just to catch you up, the last time I was at the Four Horsemen club I got so wasted I apparently received a new tattoo. Ever have that tattoo you regret the next day? Well mine was on my left hip and it said Rebecca. Your probably wondering who the fuck is Rebecca? Well that's exactly what I asked the morning I woke up. I did get it removed in case you were wondering.  
  
"I'll be there with you, so I will limit you if you get to crazy." He promised. I only wondered how long that would last before he got to drunk to care.  
  
"Yeah you do that." I mumble trying to hold back a smile as I imagined Luke getting super drunk.  
  
"What are ya thinking over there? You're pretty quiet, so that usually isn't a good think." Luke joked.  
  
"Only remembering back at Calum's last party you got super drunk and decided to announce to the whole word you were hard for me." I admit. Honestly that was a fun night, and me and Luke sure had a fun time with it.  
  
"I was right. You  _are_  up to no good." Luke says. I just roll my eyes as we sing along to the radio that goes from Centuries to Shake It Off. The whole time neither of us seem to be able to wipe off the big goofy grins off our faces.  
  
When we do get there it is around 8:00 pm, and is starting to get dark. Luke is already getting out of the truck when I remember something extremely important.   
  
"Luke? Do you have the Fake ID's Ashton made us?" I ask quietly. Ruffling through his inside picket of his jacket, Luke pulls out two plastic cards. He hands one to me and we head to the door where there is this scary looking dude letting people in one at a time.  
  
As we wait in the not as long as I expected line, I glance down at my ID. In real life I'm almost 19, but on the card it says I'm 22. Same with Luke's. On here we are known as Michael Moore and Lucas Barnes, and are both from the United Sates.  
  
I'm thinking about how different it might be in the United States than here in Australia, when Luke drags me forward. I give the security man my card and a weak smile that is totally fake. He just nods his head to indicate I'm good and moves along to Luke. Once Luke has the good to go we are heading to the bar.  
  
Like always Luke orders two shots of Red Shooter, two shots of Purple Hooter along with a two cups of VO and sprite. We down the shots and I start to feel something inside me. Even before I take a sip of my VO, I am dragged by Luke to the dance floor.  
  
In an awkwardly way I move along with the beat of the music. I don't recognize the song that's blaring around us, but I'm to busy dancing to care. Or at least if you call moving your hips side to side dancing.  
  
Luke's totally into it, swinging his hands and head every which way. I can't but help laugh as he almost runs into some dude nearby. Before I can process it through my head, he's taking me into his arms and rubbing his hard on onto my hip.  
  
"I can't resist how hottt you look right now." Luke says slurring the t's and s's. He was defiantly at least tipsy from the shots. I wonder how long he will last till he passes out.  
  
"Would you prefer me to stop?" I ask. Luke looks offended like I just told him he was a ugly hippo.  
  
"Never! I don't think you could if you tried." He joked. I roll my eyes and kiss him. His tongue is gently entering my mouth when I here someone scoff behind us. I pull back extremely embarrassed. I probably shouldn't have done that.  
  
"Hey, forget them. Their just jealous you know?" Luke says. I want to tell him he sounds like a parent trying to make positive thoughts out of a negative situation, but I choose to be quiet. I just give him a small smile to indicate I know he's right. I mean I'm so fucking lucky to get someone like Luke.  
  
"Hey wanna get a refill?" Luke asks downing the rest of his VO. I look down at my cup and it's still full.  
  
"Um... no I'm good, but I'll come if you want?" I say.  
  
"You can cum anytime. Actually stay here, and I will be back in one second." He stated with a big smile. I ignore the inappropriate joke, and watch him disappear into the crowd. I look around as I wait, and notice they did work on the place since I was last here.   
  
Like a weirdo I just admire the place when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around expecting Luke to be there, but instead its a girl with a small cheeky grin.   
  
She's holding a red solo cup in one hand and the other is empty. I also notice her brunette hair is like super long, but it's in a high pony tail so I can't really tell  _how_ long.There were freckles splattered all of her face that would have made her seem sweet if she didn't look so threatening. She had dark makeup around her eyes, and a dark shade of red lip stick on. She was wearing a Fall Out Boy T-shirt, dark jeans, and heeled leather boots. I mean she may have been about 5' foot, but was surely scary as fuck.  
  
"Hey I'm Shami! You here with someone?" She yells over the music.  
  
"No. I'm with my boyfr... I mean No." I say catching myself before I let out that I'm gay.  
  
"Your boyfriend? Your Gay? Awesome! Me too, or at least Bi. My girlfriend is getting refills." She states. "Here she is now."  
  
At that moment a chick with really blond hair comes walking toward us with two cups in her hands. She's wearing some Jennings with a Black Veil Brides shirt. I like their styles at least.  
  
"Hey babe, who the fuck is this?" She jokes.  
  
"Michael." I say officially giving a name for them.  
  
"Well Hey, I'm Nikita." The blond girl says handing a cup to the rocker chick.  
  
"So where is this boyfriend at?" Shami asks taking a big gulp of the content Nikita gave her. I was going to answer when I see feel a hand wrapping around my waist.  
  
"Well he's right here of course." Luke muses kissing my neck, "Names Luke."  
  
"Well I'm Shami, and my girlfriend is Nikita." Shami explains again.  
  
"Shami?" Luke questions. I thought it was different too, but I liked it.  
  
"It stands for Shambly. In which case means 'past mistake'. I thank my parents for my wonderful name every morning." Shami says. I note the sarcasm and laugh along with Nikita and Luke.   
  
"I like it." Luke says giving one of his award winning smile, and I can tell she's melting inside.  
  
"Anyways do you two wanna join us and have some crazy fun?" Nikita asks nudging me in the shoulder lightly.   
  
"Yeah sounds great. I have to pee, but you can go along with them Mikey." Luke suggests. With that I have Shami grabbing my arm and taking me to a back room. She closes the door after Nikita who magically has a bottle of vodka in her hand.  
  
"Your boyfriend is fucking hot!" Shami smiles. One look at Nikita and her smile fades, "But he  _is_. Don't get all jealous on me "  
  
"I don't get jealous." Nikita simply states taking a swig of the bottle. She hands it to Shami who takes a sip, then offers it to me. I take it thinking _why the hell not?_  I take a swig of my own and swallow the burning liquor.  
  
"Lets play never have I ever."Shami suggests taking her second swallow of the bottle. "Ya know how to play?"  
  
"Sure." I say putting up a hand with all fingers up.  
  
"Awesome. I'll start. Never have I ever needed a condom for sex." Shami stated with a huge ass smile on her face. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces when I put a finger down. This was going to be an interesting night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I defiantly had fun writing this, so I hope you had fun reading it.


	12. The Day Michael Clifford Got Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey gets jealous when he see's Luke with a girl.

 

So the truth was I got totally wasted, cause here I am seeing double. I mean not wasted enough to get a tattoo of some mystery girl's name, but wasted enough to not to know what I am doing. Shami, Nikita, and I were still playing Never Have I Ever and I was down to one finger...If you can guess which I decided to leave up.  
  
So far we have listed kiss a person three times older than me, had sex in the back of a pick up truck, woken up someone cause you were to loud having sex, had an STD, had phone sex, taken the morning after pill, had sex against a washing machine. All I'm gonna say is four of them I had done.  
  
"Neverrr have I everrrrr... had anal sex" Nikita states slurring her r's looking straight at me. Well there goes my pride. Nah I'm way to drunk for that.  
  
"Okay Mikey's the loser. Next round?" Shami snickers, "Isn't your boyfriend done peeing yet?"  
  
_Boyfriend_? Shit where  _was_  Luke? I get up, almost falling on my ass but that information isn't important, and stumble to the door... or well door _-s._  I choose the left one and turns out I chose the right one cause in front of me was a waiting headache.  
  
"Imma go find him." I mumble to the little group I just told my secrets to. Passing through people was a blur, but what I do find is Luke sitting at a table. And there beside him at a table was some chick with a cocktail. They both have big smiles on their faces, and are laughing. Their heads were extremely close, and were touching. Her hand was on his arm rubbing the hair there.  
  
My brain immediately jumps to the conclusion he is cheating on me, and my mind goes blank. I don't know how I'm supposed to react. Am I supposed to be upset, mad, or even disappointed? I guess when I feel the my cheeks get wet, I know the answer.  
  
The correct emotion was devastated. Heck whats a word worst than devastated cause then that was what I was feeling. He couldn't have been flirting with Ms. cocktail over there.  
  
_I wouldn't leave you even if the world depended on it. I love you Michael Clifford. I guess she wasn't you. I couldn't leave you._   _I would never hurt you know that right?_  Luke's words filtered through my head causing more of the tears to leak from my eyes.  
  
Blinking through the tears I tried to focus on the girl he was leaving me for. She had brown curly hair and what looked like blue eyes. She seemed tall as she sat and laughed with Luke. She was wearing a low dipped tank top, jeans, and a blinding pair of tennis shoes.  
  
I didn't know how long I was staring at them, but I heard a familiar voice call my name from behind me. It was Shami. "Hey Mikey! Why are you standing there. I thought you were getting Lu..."  
  
She stopped once she seen Luke and Ms. cocktail hitting it off together. Without a word she dragged me to the back room where Nikita was opening a bottle wine. She was in the middle of taking a sip when she saw me and my tear streaked face.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" She asked looking between me and Shami. I just stood there not trusting my voice. I silently thanked Shami when she started to explain it for me, but it was even worst hearing it out loud.  
  
"Luke... He... well he's with some chick by the booths. They look pretty close too." She explains. Nikita looks pissed, so after Shami is finished she is up and out of there mumbling," I'm fucking talking to him. Get Mikey outside."  
  
Biting my lip I let Shami nudge me outside. I shiver as the cold air hits my bare skin. Shami sits me down on a curb at the side of the club, and just takes me into her arms. Here I am crying into the shoulder of some girl I met only hours ago, but no matter how crazy the situation sounds I feel like I'm in good hands.  
  
I hear feet running towards us, but I don't look up from Shami's shoulder cause I recognize them as Luke's. I can't look at him at the moment. Instead of him walking right pass us like I hoped for, he stops right behind me.  
  
"Don't" Shami growls, "Not right now. I don't think he want to talk to you."  
  
I finally decide to Luke up, and see an upset Luke. He has red rimmed eyes like he had been crying, but he didn't have a reason to be crying.  _He_  was the one flirting with Ms. cocktail,  _not_  me.  
  
"Awe Mikey. It wasn't what you think it was. I swear. I wouldn't hurt you, ever." Luke says his voice cracking in pain, but I don't say anything. I look at Shami and she knows what I'm thinking.  
  
"Okay explain yourself then." Nikita states coming up from behind us.  
  
"Fine. I went to pee like I said, then I went to find the room you guys were in, and well I ran into a friend." Luke admitted.  
  
" _A friend._ " Shami scoffs running a hand through my hair in a comforting way.  
  
"Yeah  _a friend._  Her name was Samantha, and she was a good friend from school." Luke confessed tears rolling out of his eyes, "It had been a while since we had talked, so we were getting caught up. I guess I lost track of time, but Mikey I would  _never_  leave you. I swear I wouldn't."  
  
"Do you believe him? I mean we don't know him as well as you, so I don't know." Shami asked looking down at me. I just shrugged cause honestly I had no clue about anything anymore. I had a huge headache, so I just really wanted to go to bed. I sit up from Shami's embrace and get up. I mouth the words 'thank you' to both her and Nikita and turn and walk to Luke's truck.  
  
Behind me I can hear Shami threaten Luke, "I swear if you hurt him I will personally make your life a living hell. He does  _not_  deserve that. Plus I like him a lot, so I will know if you are lying."  
  
I jump in the Chevy and close my eyes. I guess I will find out sometime or another, but tonight was not the night. I was asleep before Luke got in the truck himself.

* * *

I woke up with Luke carrying me to the door bridal style. Since my mind felt like it would explode if I moved, I just laid there and let him take me to our bed. I couldn't seem to fall asleep so I just listened to Luke's movements, making no effort to open my eyes at all. As I listen I can hear the little clicking sounds of typing, then I hear a phone ringing.  
  
"Hey Cal. I uh... I don't know what to do. Mikey and I were at the Four Horsemen club and things got messy... I ran into Samantha Anderson and well we were talking and catching up on things, and then I guess Mikey saw us... I mean I have no idea what he could have been thinking of, cause we were pretty close cause of the music, and I guess it could have looked like we were together. And... man I have no clue what to do. He was crying and he hasn't talked to me since. I love him so much, and I don't wanna loose him... Yeah your right."  
  
Through the whole conversation I can hear Luke sobbing. I knew now that I was the wrong, and god I felt stupid. No I  _was_  stupid. I mean Luke has proven to me so many times, and  _I'm_  the one doubting him.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling its because of Kyle. I mean he did stuff to Mikey that would make a full grown man cringe to... I know it's gonna take some time for him to get over it. Like it would take a while to forget the man who ruined your life... Yeah it makes me sick too. Who would be sick enough to rape, beat, and force a 16 year old. At 16 we were worrying about cell service, and he was worrying about his life. Like what kind of 16 year old should live like that?... Yeah I know I'm rambling...Your right. Okay... Yeah. Bye Cal."  
  
With that Luke walked back into the room and laid down beside me, and holding me ever so close. Before long I could feel Luke's breathing steady indicating he was asleep. I fell asleep short after thinking about what Luke said. I was going to make it up to him,for being such a hassel.


	13. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to make it up to Luke, but it's Harder than he expected.

I wake up and immediately feel like throwing up. My stomach is turning from side to side, and my head feels like it exploded. I get up carefully making sure not to wake Luke, and head to the bathroom even though my body aches.

I don't bother turning on the light, knowing it would only blind me, so I look into the shadowed cast window. Honestly I looked like shit. Without even having to think, I turn on the shower and undress. Once I'm in the warm water, I'm convinced I went to heaven.

But my mind isn't completely focused on how much the shower hit the spot, it was on how I was going to make it up to Luke for being an inconsiderate dick. When I get out of the shower, I decide that I was going to make breakfast for Luke. I mean how hard could it possibly be?

I dry off and get dress quickly. Before I sneak down to the kitchen I take a glance at Luke. He's out. He laid on the messy bed, his mouth barley open with his head on his arm. I watched how his chest rose and fell till I remembered I was supposed to be doing something. With one more look at Luke, I tip toed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Ignoring my bodies protests, I scramble through the fridge till I find what I needed. Eggs. Faintly in the back of my head I remember someone saying eggs were good for hangovers. Setting the eggs on the table, I grab a skillet. Okay maybe I've never made eggs, but it can't be hard. Just crack the egg, wait, flip, and wait some more. Easy peasy.

I turned the stove in medium to start with. Then once I was sure the pan was hot, I cracked an egg into it. Cracking eggs was hard, I had shells everywhere. Damn. I got as many as I could out, but I was sure there was some still binding. Oh well. 

I repeated the steps with three more eggs, only stopping to clutch my head because of frequent spurts of my head pounding. While I waited for the food to cook, I skimmed through my texts.

From Ashton:  
Hey, I heard you got that damn cast off. You up for hanging out on Tuesday?

From Calum:  
Sup Mikey.  
Imma bored out of my mind.  
I heard ya had a ruf night, wanna talk?

Quickly I responded back to both boys. 

To Ashton:  
Yeah the wicked think is off me and I'm all good for Tuesday

To Calum:  
Yeah it was pretty ruf last night but all I can say is that I was a dick to Luke

Hardly paying attention anymore, I skimmed threw my Twitter. Then the crisp smell of something burning brings me back to reality. Frantically I pull the skillet off the stove and dumped it into the sink. Okay maybe making breakfast was harder then I expected.

I sit there staring at the mess I've created when I hear the frantic footsteps of who I assume is Luke, running down the stairs only wearing boxers and a T-Shirt. The shocked blond just rushes up to me and pulls me close. He's looking around seeking for the source of the horrible smell.

"There's no fire." I say which calms Luke down a bit, but not for long cause in an instant he has a worried look casted across his face. I feel undignified now considering I tried to do one good thing for my boyfriend, and look where it got me. I was a mess, a missive mess.

"What happened?" Luke asked. I shrugged and looked down at my feet that suddenly looked really interesting. I was good staring at the floor, till Luke took my chin into the palm of his hand and gently lifted my head so I could look into his eyes. "Please?"

"Well I wanted to make it up to you from last night, so I tried to make breakfast and... I kinda fucked it up." I unwillingly say, but I couldn't ignore the innocent look Luke gave me. 

"Last night? Oh Mikey, you don't have to make anything up to me. What you did was completely reasonable, and I understand completely why you did it. Can you forget it?" He says, some of the tension running from his face.

"But... but I was a complete dick, and for that I'm sorry." I state. He sighs making me feel even worse. Now I disappointed him. Can I do anything right anymore?

"Um... what were you trying to make?" Luke asks after a while of just being in each other's arms.

"Eggs." I simply say. I can feel his shoulders lightly shake as he quietly laughed at me. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." I push away lightly and glare at him till he finally gives in, "Well it's just... how do you mess up eggs? I mean they are so easy to make."

"Hey, don't blane me just because I didn't know how to cook damn eggs." I say a slight offended. 

"I would never. I love you, but I think I should teach you how to make an simple egg. Don't you think?" Luke tells me. Before I could even answer he was pulling me back over to the stove.

"So we start with getting the eggs, pan,and Pam. Then you spray the pan with the Pam so then the eggs don't burn so easily." He explained as he demonstrated every step for me. He continued, "Can you please get me four eggs from the fridge?"

Slumping over to the fridge I grab the eggs and head back to where Luke was busy doing something else. I watch him as his carefully breaks open two of the eggs and waits. 

"Don't you have a hangover?" I ask stupidly. My head felt like it was shattered, but Luke looked like he was perfectly fine.

"Well I didn't drink as much as you did silly, so my hangover is barely there. Maybe you should take it easy." He says sitting me down on a stool that was placed by the table. 

I didn't want to sit there, but I did anyways just noting how carefully Luke was. Not long Luke had two eggs on each plate, and carrying them to where I sat. 

"Order up." Luke said holding the plates up like he worked at a fancy restaurant. I could feel a smile form on my lips as he set the plates in front of me and then slid himself right on my lap. "Do I get a tip?"

I tilt my head and lean towards his mouth, placing my lips on his smooth glossy ones. I can taste the morning breathe on him, but I don't care the slightest bit knowing I must not be the freshest either. His hands are already moving up my back and are in my hair and on my neck, pushing me closer. My hands are on his waist playing with the loose string of his boxers.

Focused on the addictive little noises Luke is making, I forget I need to breathe. Pulling back we both take huge breathes only to be back on each other in less than a minute. This time his tongue gently makes its way through to my mouth, and I moan without meaning to.

One of Luke's hands are gripping tightly to my hair and pulling me to him. My headache still hasn't gone away, but this is way for important. Way more important.

My eyes are closed the whole time, but I can still imagine how everything played out. I could feel every bump and curve inside his mouth, along with the shape of his plush lips. 

Too soon we are out of breathe again, and Luke is the one to break it off moaning out between sloppy kisses, "Mikey... we need... to... fuck... eat"

Right. Eating. That I wasn't to thrilled about, but because it was Luke who said so, I did it anyway. Turns out Luke is pretty good at making eggs. Every bite was delicious, but I hurried so me and Luke could start going at it again. 

When I'm done Luke is still on his second egg, but he has this evil grin on his face. I'm somewhat exited, but then again I'm scared. Luke is... well he's unpredictable at times and this seemed like one of those times.

"Luke, what's the grin for?" I ask. Luke just shrugs and continues eating. I try again, "Lukey? What's so funny?"

"I got something. I don't know if you'll like it, but I wanna do something tonight. Just me and you." He tells me after he finishes and then take the empty plates to the sink.

"Really? What is it?" I ask.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." He says taking my wrist and leading me to the living room. There he plops on the couch, dragging me with him. Snuggling into his chest we pick the movie Camp Rock, aka my favourite Disney movie, and lay together. Before I knew it, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and was sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in weeks, but I'm trying to set a goal of one chapter per week. And because it took so long for this chapter I am making the next chapter really exciting.


	14. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets something to make his and Michael's relationship more interesting, only to be busted by Ash and Cal.  
> Warning: Sexual Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters, and is certainly my longest, but I hope it is worth it to you.

_You make me feel_  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  


I wake up to Katy Perry blaring from across the room. I'm still on the couch from where I fell asleep, but I notice he's not there. Thinking he went to go to the bathroom or something, I go ahead and stagger my way to his phone on the coffee table and turn the alarm off. I make my way back over to the couch and just fall onto it. I plan to fall back to sleep but I no longer feel tired. My headache is completly gone, and honestly I'm feeling great.

I still lay there sprawled on the piece of furniture for at least 5 minuets till I begin to wonder where Luke is. I glance at the window and realize it's dark, so I check Luke'f phone for the time and see it's 6:39pm. Shocked that I slept for 5 hours I get up and walk to the bathroom, but it's empty so I go to the kitchen. On my way to the kitchen, I see flower petals on the floor leading down to the hallway in the corner of my eye. Somewhat reluctantly, I follow the red flowers to me and Luke's bedroom. The door is closed so slowly I open it, revealing Luke. 

He's wearing only boxers, and is positioned on the bed, that also has petals scattered onto it, on his side with his head on his one arm. His eyes look nervous as he stares at me, his teeth biting into his lower lip. I'm also nervous, and a bit unsure of what to do. Thank god Luke is the first to talk. Well more like gets up and kisses me. I know then what this was about. This was the surprise Luke was talking about earlier.

Without breaking our contact, Luke drags me over to the bed and lightly pushes me onto it. Not even a second later he's straddling my hips, which are slowly rising to make contact with Luke's. He tastes like mint and honey, which sounds gross but on Luke it's irresistible. I softly glide my tongue across his bottom lip, silently asking for permission that is quickly accepted.

We explore each others mouths for some time till Luke pulls off and sucks hard on my neck. He makes his way down my neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of wet kisses. He gets to my shirt and takes a button between his teeth and pops it open. Button after button and the shirt is just hanging off my shoulders. Luke's tongue comes closer to my sensitive nipples, till he is licking right over one of the nubs sending a loud moan through me.

Roughly Luke pulls on the nub, making me moan even louder. He has a big smile on his face as he sheds the rest of my shirt off, and leans back a bit. With a grin still om his face he gets up and makes his way over to a bag in the corner I didn't even notice was there. His hand disappears into the bag  and searches inside till he finds what he needed, but doesn't reveal what it is.

"Close your eyes. I want it to be a complete surprise, so no peaking." Luke informs me. I reluctantly I do close my eyes and wait in the darkness. I listen closley to his movements, and can hear the faint thump of his footsteps that are slowly making their way to where I sat. Suddenly I feel the bed dip under me, and Luke's hand on my leg rubbing the fabric of my sweat pants on my skin.

"You can open your eyes now." Luke states. I open my eyes and see Luke with something furry in his hands. After staring at them, I realize they are handcuffs, _fucking handcuffs_. Then before I can stop myself, I'm imagining all the things I can do with them. My length hardens at the little thoughts.

"I... well... I got these and figures... just maybe... we could try them out." Luke says biting at his lip ring. Next thing I know is that I have my lips on his, and he's suddenly on top of me. I can feel he's hard in his boxers, so I slightly rut ourselves together making a whine escape Luke's mouth and into mine. This only makes my problem worse.

"Do you wanna try them out on me?" Luke asks slipping the cuffs into my hand.

"Are you sure you want to?" I ask my voice sounding low and rough. 

"More the ever." He states.

"Okay then. How do you want to do this?" I ask stupidly. 

"Around the headboard and then you can do whatever." Luke says. I nod giving Luke the courage to crawl over to the top of the bed. Like he forgot the important piece he adds on, "The key is in the bag too. Can you get it before you lock me up?"

Getting off the bed I walk over to the bag where Luke grabbed the cuffs from. I expected the bag to be empty, but instead it was half way full with stuff. reaching inside I grabbed the first thing.  _Cockring._ I couldn't help the smile on my face as I looked back at a blushing Luke. I grabbed into the mystery bag again. This time it was a bottle of Lube, flavored in watermelon. And of course Luke knew watermelon was my favorite. Reaching inside again I pull out a butt plug. Now i'm really smiling cause... well I think you can guess. _  
_

"Can you just get the damn key already?" Luke snapped. My laughing ceased and I hurried to find the key. I didn't want to upset Luke while we were having a special moment.

I walked back to the bed holding up the key. The bitterness on Luke's face disappeared completely, and was turned to lust. Taking the cuffs I wrapped them around the highest pole on the headboard once and latched Luke's hands into each side above his head.

"I'm going to put the key here. Okay?" I say taking the key and setting it onto the table side. With Luke all tied up, I realized I was the one in charge. Usually Luke leaded and I followed, and that's how it worked but it was different this time. I called the shots. My first move was taking my jeans off, but keeping my boxers on, even though I wanted to take them off as soon as possible.

I could see in Luke's eyes that he wanted to touch so badly. I pressed my lips up to his as I lead my hand up his calf to his thigh and over the cloth of his boxers. I gently palmed him through the unwanted cloth. His hips lifted at my touch wanting, begging for my touch. Of course I was going to have fun with this, so I unexpectedly pulled my hand away and breaking the kiss.

"No, No Mikey come back. Please... God please, just touch me." Luke begged letting off a broken whine. I just smiled and shifted on the bed, so I was on my knees. Luke was pulling hard against the restrains to get to me, but I was far enough so he couldn't. He continued to whine, "Please. I swear just do something. You are killing me.

Gently I brushed my hand through his soft blond hair, and pressed my teeth against his neck. I licked little circles with m,y tongue and then bit down on the skin. Not too hard, but hard enough to leave a mark. Luke was a little moaning mess already, and with the sounds he was making I couldn't control myself any longer.

As if I was a whole 'nother person, I was feasting onto Luke's mouth, and tugging his boxers down to his ankles. His cock springing to life. Luke groaned at the roughness, but he kept at it with me, biting softly on my lip. I could tell  he wanted to say something, "What?"

"Nothing." I glared at him till he continued, "Who knew Michael liked it rough?"

"Well who knew Luke had a kink?" I snicker only to get interrupted by another kiss.

Taking Luke's cock into my hand, I slowly began to pump him at a steady pace. Luke was mumbling nonsense and long strings of "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck". I could feel Luke getting close so I pumped faster.

"Fuck, Michael. I'm gonna... damn... cum!" Luke screamed throwing his head back with his back arched. With that Luke is coming all over my hand and himself. I bend down and lick as much as I can before I kiss Luke, letting him taste himself. Luke looks dazed but still determine to keep going.

My own cock is straining against to the tight cloth of my boxers, till I can't bare it no more. I slip out of the last of the clothing and toss it to the side. Luke smiles up at me as he sees me unleash myself. Before I can think, Luke has his legs wrapped around my waist and is grinding against my aching length. I groan at the feeling.

How ever Luke can reach, he is touching me. I end up coming quickly, slightly worn out. I lay next to Luke on the bed, who still is handcuffed. He is obviously in deep though so I don't bother him. He takes a big breathe and asks me, "Do you think we're ready?"

"Ready for what?" I ask. I'm lost at where he is going with this.

"For sex. Do you want to? But if you're not ready then it okay. I'm not going to push you till you're uncomfortable. And I know it's going to be our first time..." I shut him with a gentle kiss.

"Is that a yes?" He asks.

"Yeah it is..." I say. Then I add, "Are you planing to be handcuffed if we do?"

"I want you to be in full control." He says smiling at me. I give him a small peck on his lips and get us situated.

"On your knees." I say nicely. Luke gladly does with a big smirk on his face. Once we are in positions, I have no clue what to do next.

"There is Lube in the bag, and there is some in the table drawer." Luke says. I try to recall him putting some there, but I don't so I forget it. I decide to use the Lube that was closer, cause honestly I didn't want to get up. Reaching over to the table, I grab a bottle and pour some on my fingers. I had no clue what came next, so I waited for Luke to explain.

"Next is stretching..." He said shyly. I just nod and and run a finger across his exposed crack, and over his hole. Super slowly, I ease one finger into him, but quickly freezing when I felt Luke hiss in pain. Giving him a few seconds to adjust, I continued. I slid my single finger up and down continuously till Luke says he can handle another one. I can tell the second finger is harder for him so I keep going slow. Then finally I add a third finger. In the end, Luke is actually begging me to go faster.Once I'm sure Luke is ready, I slick up my cock and line myself up with him. I whisper sweet nothings into his ear, telling him to be brave.

"I'm just about to go in him when I hear it. The damn door. I freeze and so does Luke. He's shaking a bit as he says, " Maybe they will eventually go away."

We wait but the knocking continues, then we hear yelling.

"Hey. We know you're in there." called Ashton.

"And if you don't answer we are coming in ourselves." yelled Calum.

"Damn it. I guess we need to answer them." Luke curses. He's leaning back waiting for me to unlock his hands, except I can't find the key. I remember putting it on the table, but know it is gone. From there I'm in a bit of a panic mode. Luke is swearing... alot. We were fucked.

"You got ONE minuet. Come on why are you ignoring us?" Cal yells. 

"Go get dress and shoo them away." Luke says slumping down as far as he can in the bonds. Quickly I throw on a pair of boxers and sweat pants and head for the front door where Cal and Ash were waiting.

I open the door to see Ash leaning against the frame with Cal on his phone. Ash was wearing his usual Red, White, and Blue american colors, even though we live in Australia, and Cal was had on an Old Navy jacket on. 

"Hi, it't about time you showed up." Cal says looking up from the phone.

"Yeah... it's not exactly a good time...." I say kinda nervously. The boys in front of me start to give me suspicious looks. 

"Why's that?" Ash questions.

"It just isn't." I state, wishing I made up a really good lie so they wouldn't ask questions. Of course they do.

Where's Luke?" Cal asks. 

"Busy." I say. God, why can't I be good at this kind of stuff? I mentally slap myself, and continue with, " He has a lot to do, and so do I. I guess I will be seeing you two on Tuesday... okay bye..."

I attempt to close the door, but Ash stops me, while Cal slips in through the ajar piece left. I try to grab Cal, but then Ash gets pass me. Both boys swiftly get away me and jump on the couch  putting their feet on each other. I stand there unsure of what to do next.

"Mikey, you are the worst lair ever." Cal points out. I hang my head into my hands for being so stupid. All I knew was that i needed them to get out ASAP before they see Luke in the state he is in.

"Yeah, you are. So where is Luke anyway?" Ash asks.

"Um... not here. I came home and he wasn't here." I try to lie again, I failed. My voice cracked even. Jesus, I really screwed up.

"Really? You know what Cal? He probably killed him. His body is probably somewhere around here." Ash joked to Calum. 

"What?!" I say quite loudly.  _More like I'M dead._

"Michael, what is the problem?" Cal asks looking a tad worried.

I wanted to say  _the problem is that you disrupted the part where I have sex with Luke, and now I have to make sure you don't see him handcuffed to the bed,_ but instead I say, "What, nothings wrong. I... well... nothing is going on."

"So you don't mind us looking for Luke?" Cal asks. With that Ash is speed walking to the kitchen, and Cal is heading to the laundry room. Damn It, that was not what I meant.

"Clear.""Clear." Both boys call from their places and find new ones. I'm rambling about something, but I'm not sure until I hear the words _check the bedroom_ from Ash, I freeze. Both of them realized I choked on my words at the mention of _Bedroom_. Before I know it, they are running up the steps to the bedroom. Fuck. I race after them, but I know I'm too late when I hear Ash open the door and call, "Luke, are you he...What the Fuck!"

I get to the room and see Luke on the bed with a sheet around his waist, and horror struck Ash and Cal. Luke's biting his lip hard, and his cheeks are a bright red. I couldn't stop myself from saying, "I am so so sorry Luke. I... I tried to stop them, but I just couldn't." He didn't answer for so long leaving an awkward silence, and there were then tears streaming slowly running down my face.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad, but can you try to look for the key, please?" Luke asks once he seen my tear striped face. At the words I am immediately looking for the key on the floor, relived that Luke wasn't mad. I look but I find no hope, but then I see it. Under the bed by the wall, is a vent.

"Luke?" I ask my voice quivering.

"Yes Mikey?" He answers.

"I... um... well the key..." I couldn't finish it.

"Spit in out." Luke says.

"...Is in the vent." I say my body already half under the bed. I the hear Ash and Cal laughing.

"Shut up you two. I don't want to hear it." Luke snaps causing the to stop. I slightly chuckle, setting Luke off again, "You too Clifford. You're the reason we are in this."

I wanted to tell him, that it was his idea to use cuffs, but I choose to be quiet, cause honestly I wanted to stay alive. What I do say is, "What are we gonna do?" 

"Here, Me and Ashton can lift the bed, while Mikey gets the key." Cal speaks up.

"It's worth a try." Luke says. Luke gets up off the bed, but his arms are bent at an awkward angle. I can tell it hurts cause he's wincing.

"Luke, are you sure you want to do this. I mean we can think of something else." I ask. I didn't want him to hurt cause of my stupidity.

"Thanks for worrying, but I can do it. Now go get that key." He said giving me an easy smile. Ash and Cal are then lifting the bed to one side while I slide down to the vent and take the top off. I notice it's really dusty down here, but I ignore it. The key was more important. Once I get the lid off, I don't see the key. Figuring it probably went down a bit, I stick my hand down, but find nothing. I reach the other side. Nothing.

"Luke. It's not here." I panic only causing Luke to panic too.

"Hey, both of you calm down. We can just pick the lock." Ash says putting the bed back down.

"We can't..." Luke says blushing hard again.

"Why not?" Ash asks.

"It's a... It's a special lock... one designed to... keep someone to... You can't pick it, period." Luke says hiding his face.

"It's for sex." Ash finishes with a sneer.

"Yeah, so what?" I say, trying to back Luke up on this.

"No reason. I just didn't know Luke was kinky." Ash says.

"I do not." Luke shouts. I can tell he's lying, but I say nothing.

"It doesn't matter if Luke is kinky or not, what does matter is that we get him out of those cuffs." Cal says. I nod. Cal continues, "Was there a number to contact?"

"Yeah. In the bag, but Mikey has to get it." Luke says nodding over to the plastic bag by the door. I walk over to the bag and look through it finding a piece of paper. In the processes the cockring falls out. quickly I hide it with my foot, but Ash seen it.

"You kinky bastards." He states getting a stink eye from the other two boys. I snatched it up and put it back in the bag before I walked back over with the card. I handed it to Calum.

"Magic Mike service. To make sexy time with you and your partner more interesting. Who said toys were only for kids? Call us at 836-2720." Cal read aloud from the card. Ash grabbed his phone and called the number.

"Yes. Is this Magic Mike's?" Ash answered into the phone, "Okay, so there was a indecent with the key to the cuffs and we wondering if we there was any other way to... well get out of them." He paused, "Okay, yup sounds good. The address is 4467 Mulberry Road 93. Thank you."

"They are sending a guy..." Ash smirks. Luke looked like he would have killed Ash if he wasn't restrained.

"Why are they sending a guy?" I asked, confused why they would go through all the hassle.

"The chick said a lot, but I caught 'convenient at the moment' and I was cool with it. Oh, I see you aren't." Ash states. Luke was pulling hard on the cuffs now, trying to break them. It didn't work, so he finally gave up.

"Are you going to put on some pants on before he comes?" Cal asked making Ash burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes at how immature he is.

"NO!" Luke snaps, "Just get out... Mikey, help me." 

When Ash and Cal were out the door, I helped Luke into boxers and sweats, which wasn't easy. Luke had to twist a couple times just to get his legs through the holes. In the end, I was only kicked four times and head butted nine times. Luke's wrists were bloody from the metal digging into him. Quickly I grabbed a little first aid kit from the bathroom and laid the items out on the bed. 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Helping you." I put plainly, "Now let me see your arms."

"No." Luke says coiling away from the rag with rubbing alcohol on it, "It will burn like fuck. No way you are putting that on me."

"Why are you being so suborn?" I ask letting out a long breathe. Usually I'm the difficult one, but it's different today.

"Because... this was not how I wanted the night... our night to be like." he says.

"It's okay. We will get these stupid things off, and we will start over. Deal?" I state.

"Deal." He agreed with a slight smile.

"Now can I help you?" I ask indicating the rag and his wrists. As if he is unsure, he slowly nods. I lean into his lips and kiss him as I brought the rag to the cuts on him. He hissed harshly, but I continued kissing him. Once I was sure the cuts were clean, I through the rag to the side, and laying my hands on the sides of his face. I almost lost control as he moaned loudly into my mouth.

"Hey, new rule. No sex when we are here. Plus I think the guy is here." Ash called from the closed door. Luke pulled away and stared at me with a small smile. We were like that till we heard a knock on our bedroom door.

"Come in." I croak. i clear my throat as Ash, Cal, and some guy came in. The guy was lean with brunette hair and carried a little kit.

"This is Marty and he is here to... well you know why." Cal told us. With that, Marty walks over to Luke and I on the bed. I gently got up to give the guy space to do his thing. We all watched in silence as Marty looked at the lock. After his investigation, he opened the kit and laid these little tools on the bed. 

"This lock is tricky. Well then again all of these dang locks are tricky. I mean this happens a lot. The company has a different key for each lock, so I can't necessarily tell which key goes to each lock, and since the lock is unable to be picked, this might take a bit." The guy explained in a slight accent of a Irish person.

"Okay then." Cal says but I can tell he is curios so when he asks I'm not surprised, "So why does the company use different locks?"

"Well it's for BDSM relationships, so they aren't as easy to escape from." Marty said taking a curved tool and shoved it into the lock of the cuffs.

"Oh." was all Ash could get out before he was laughing. Luke shot him a deathly look and he stopped immediately. It was quiet again for many moments.

"Okay, I need you to pull downward on the handcuffs." Marty explained. With a loud grunt Luke did so, and I got slightly hard from it. I mean I couldn't control it but seriously. Anyways while I was worrying about my uncontrollable cock, Luke had managed to get one hand free. Since one of his hands were free, he could slip the rest of the cuff around the bar of the headboard. He had his still constrained wrist in his lap rubbing against the abused free wrist.

"Ouch." was all he said before offering his other hand that still had the metal cuffs hanging, to Marty. Marty then took his wrist and fiddled with the lock with more of his tools. I couldn't help but look at how sexy Luke looked sitting there biting on his lip ring. I'm not the only one who noticed at Luke's shyness.

"Hey, don't be nervous. Many couples do this, and it's normal for me." Marty explained looking up at Luke. then quieter he whispered something like 'so who's the lucky guy?' making Luke blush. Then he gave in and indicated me with a tilt of his head my way. Marty gave him an impressed look and looked back to the task on hand... well on Luke's hand. Get it... no? Okay.

"There, you are free." Marty said tugging slightly on Luke's hand and the cuffs let loose. Both hands were bruised and bloody and I just knew they had to hurt like fuck. Moving from my place by the wall, I sit on the bed and take his hands into mine. Gently I move them to my mouth and kiss the deeper cuts. I could hear Ash and Cal take Marty to the door. I made a mental note to repay them, but I quickly put that aside. Luke was all there was.

The first place Luke's hands went were to my hair, gently feeling the mess. Luke always fancied my hair. I purred... yes purred like a fucking cat as Luke kissed me hard and pulled roughly on my hair.

"God... I love the feel of you... We are never doing that again." He muttered through the kisses. All I could do was nod as we went on. Letting go of my hair, Luke slid his hands down my body and rested them on the band of my sweats. Without warning he had his hands in my underwear, and gripping onto my half hard cock. I groaned at the feeling of Luke's strong arm around me. I was so lost in him that I wasn't paying attention around me.

"Whoa, Whoa. Ew. You guys are gross. Save it for later." Ash cringed as him and Cal walked in. Pulling away from Luke as he took his hand back, I could feel a blush form on my cheeks. Looking back at Luke, he did too. Instead we grabbed each others hands as the boys sat in chairs from nearby.

"Okay. Now what?" Cal asked.

"You can leave, and me and Michael can get back to what we were doing." Luke mumbled.

"Yeah right. You guys will fuck the shit out of each other. We don't want that happening." Ash scoffed. In a swift movement Luke grabbed a nearby pillow and hit him with it. Cal and I laughed as Ash flew off the chair and onto the floor.

"Well then." Ash said getting up and brushing his shirt off as if there was dirt on it.

"I think we need to talk..." Cal said letting a smile slip from his lips.

"About what exactly?" Luke asked.

"When you turned kinky..." Cal said.

"But we don't want to know all the details." Ash blurted then grimaced at the thought.

"Can you guys drop it... I'm not fucking kinky. I just wanted to try something new." Luke snapped.

"Don't deny it Lukey, we can all see it." Ash joked. I grabbed Luke's hand hard, holding him back from strangling Ashton.

"Whatever, knew topic." Luke said changing the subject.

"Fine." Ash groaned.They soon were onto the topic of job opening nearby. I wasn't listening anymore as the others went on with their new conversation. I was so tired, despise the fact I took like a five hour nap, so I just cuddled up against Luke on the bed, and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was Luke whispering into my ear, "I love you." I didn't say it, but he knew I loved him too, even if he did have a kink...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the number to Magic Mike's is just random numbers I typed and so was the address, so plz do not actually call or txt the number, but you can comment on the story with your thoughts. Thank you.


	15. I Could Never Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably sucks so I'm going to apologize before hand. I've had such a bad case of writer's block,so plz hang in there with me.

_I was in the basement, tied up like some animal. I was confused, hungry, and scared but that didn't seem to matter. Kyle had tied me down and left without a word. I didn't know if he would come back or not. He has left me down here for a week before, so I have no doubt he wouldn't._

_I thought over and over if I should try to make an effort of getting free, even though I already knew it was impossible. I mean even if I did get out, where could I possibly go? I hate to admit it but, Kyle was all I had anymore. There was nothing but this hell forsaken place._

_I heard the steady thump of feet going down the stairs causing me to jump. I watched as bit by bit of Kyle's body was revealed, and in his hand was a looped up belt. By then I knew what he was planning on doing. My breaths became quicker as he came closer._

_I struggled against my restrains only causing blood to run down my arm. I was trapped. My hands and feet were all tied together and connected to the old burner. I knew I was helpless, and I knew I had to take what was coming. I turned my face away from the monster that stood in front of me._

_Kyle then took a hand full of my hair and pushed me to the floor, so that I was on my stomach with my face to the cold concrete. To keep me down, he placed his foot on my back. Without warning I feel his hands start to peel the remaining old clothes off me till I had nothing on._

_Shaking, I let him move his hands over every inch of me. I felt so violated, but what could I possibly do? Tell him to stop? Only if it was that easy. Moments later he took his hands away, and I could hear the jingle of the belt. I prepared myself for the worse._

_Snap!_

_I heard the sound before I felt the pain, but not for long. I then could feel the burning trail the belt left. I cried out in pain, but quickly closed my mouth as another blow made contact with the sore flesh on my back._

_The funny thing was that I had no clue what I did? Then again I didn't have to do something wrong for him to get upset. He sometimes beat me for the hell of it._

_On the twentieth whip I had trouble keeping myself from crying. I could feel the blood start dripping down my sides and the back of my legs. I held in the tears till I got to the forty seventh. By then the hits were viscous. I didn't trust myself to talk, so I just sobbed into the floor._

_Kyle got 138 belt whips before he stopped. I knew he only stopped so that I couldn't pass out. He wanted me to feel it for awhile. He didn't say a word as he rolled me onto my abused back and left._

_There he left me tied up and so exposed. My back hurt like never before with all my weight pushing down on the fresh wombs. I gathered all the energy I could muster up, so I could get back onto my stomach. I did it...all I had to do then was just fall asleep, but I couldn't. I just laid there and cried._

I woke up drenched in sweat and shaking wildly. Slowly, I sat up Only to be face to face with Luke. He was staring at me with red rimmed eyes like he was crying. I was about to ask what happened, but Luke beat me too it.

Wrapping his arms around me he mumbled into my chest, "Hey. What happened? You were doing so good. You hadn't had a nightmare in a week." I just shrug and place my face into his shoulder. He continued, "Wanna talk about it?"

I was taken back a bit by this. Luke, never has he asked if I wanted to talk about it. I mean I'm not upset about it, it's just he must be really worried to want to know. Then again, this is Luke. He's always worried for me and I love him for that.

"I...I..." I started. That's all that would come out of my mouth. He just pulled me into him tighter. He waited patiently as I controlled my self enough to speak again, " I...I... I did something wrong...but I..I don't know what. Kyle..he...he tied me in the basement... and... and he whipped me...with... with the belt."

I cried and cried once I told him. The memories came rushing back to me, and I couldn't hold it in. Luke, like the great boyfriend he was just sat there and comforted me. He held me as I broke down and murmured softly into my ear.

"Hey...shh...shh...it's going to be fine...just calm down." Luke said. I shook my head up and down and tried to calm down. After many and I mean many moments later I was finally calm enough to talk.

"Can I ask you a question?" Luke asks. Without a hesitation I nod. "These dreams... did this actually happen? I mean I know Kyle...he did some shit, but are these actual memories?"

I can feel tears start to form around my eyes, but I answer anyways. "Yeah." I croak. Luke wipes away the tears and pecks a kiss on my lips. I can't help but smile. I'm glad I have him.

Gently, he eases us back on the bed so that I'm snuggled up against his chest with his cheek resting on my head. I curl up into him, not ever wanting to let go. But that of course doesn't last long cause not even 10 minutes later Luke's phone starts ringing.

Lazily I get up and grab it for him, glancing at the name of the caller.

Mom

Mom? As in Luke's mom? Luke never talked about his parents, and he never showed much excitement about them. I watched as Luke looked at the name and gently set the phone down, declining the option to answer it.

"Luke. Just answer it" I say.

"I don't want to." He said.

"Why not? She's your mother." I state, but Luke doesn't make an effort of picking it up. Like the scandalous person I am, I snatch the phone up and run the the bathroom and lock the door.

I can hear Luke yelling from the other side and banging on the door as I slide the lock screen and answer it. I was way over my head considering I had no idea what I was doing.

"Michael! Don't you dare answer that" Luke shouts from the other side.

"Hello?" I ask into the speaker.

"Hello. I'm looking for Lucas." Said a woman's voice. By the sound of it she sounded pretty strict. For a moment I regret answering it, but only for a moment. Just because I made the morning sad didn't mean Luke shouldn't talk to his mother.

"He's kinda busy." I said stalling for a bit, waiting for Luke to calm down.

"Well then. Who's this?" Luke's mom asked.

"Michael." I say.

"Hmm..." was all she said. It was quiet and awkward so I just stood there. The banging on the door had ceased so gently I opened it revealing Luke with a red face. Quickly I handed him the phone and closed the door again.

"Um..." Luke said. He sounded panicky. Why is he panicking over talking to his mother?

"Yeah Mom, it's me...No...No...Michael?...Yeah he is actually... what?...tomorrow?...fine. we'll be there...okay bye." Luke said into the phone.

Michael Gordon Clifford! Get out here now." Luke demanded. Yeah...I pissed him off. Flinching cause of the memory of the dream, I opened the door. Luke stood there, both hands on his hips and a phone in one hand. He was wearing only boxers, apparently have taken off the sweats in the middle of the night, with his bare chest flushed a light pink.

"Why did you do that?" Luke yelled. I flinched, making him lower his voice. Luke hardly ever got mad, but when he did it was for something serious. Here he is teeth clenched, hands in fists, and voice loud.

"I-I'm sorry Luke. I just thought..." I didn't finish. I held my head low and let a few tears spill. I heard Luke sigh and the move towards me. He gently took my hand and led me to our couch where he sat me down.

"I wish you didn't do that." Luke said running his hand through my messy hair. "Now we have to go to have dinner with them tomorrow."

"Why arn't you happy about that? They're your parents. You should be excited about that." I say.

"Because... my parents. They weren't always there for me. They're super religious and once I told them I liked guys, they kinda kicked me out. I had to live with my Aunt for several years before they decided to talk to me again... the thing is I don't want to talk to them. And now they want to meet you...I told them I was with you and yeah..." Luke explained.

"I'm sorry." I say again, but I know sorry doesn't help much.

"I know. You didn't know." He says.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask playing with my fingers to avoid looking at his beautiful blue eyes.

"No. I could never. I love you no matter what." He leaned in nipping at my lips with small kisses. I kiss back. Our tongues interlock and I felt wonderful. Oh the works Luke's tongue can do are a wonder.

The rest of the day we spent being lazy, like always. We played a bit of ex-box and ordered pizza. I wasn't ready for the dinner with Luke's parent's, but I was the one who started it so I was going to sink with the ship and take what was coming.


	16. Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings

"Luke, do you think I should dye my hair blonde real fast?" I ask looking into the bathroom mirror with my hands running through my artificial firetruck red hair.

"What? You just dyed it." Luke stated pausing to look at me. His hair was in mid quiff as he turned towards me.

"Yeah I know. It's just I want to look somewhat decent for when we meet your parents. I don't want to look like a maniac to them..." I say trailing off. I tried acting like I was focusing on styling my hair to the side, but Luke could see right through me.

"Well if they can't see you for you then they can go fuck a bridge cause I love you for you bizarre hair and all. That's all that matters." Luke says as if he was agitated.

"A bridge?" I ask.

"I don't fucking know, Michael. Go get dressed." Luke snapped at me. I was taken back, but obeyed him.

I trudged into our room and picked out the most decent clothes I had which only left me with a pair of non-ripped jeans, a red plaid shirt, and some vans. I threw them on quickly and sat on the bed.

"Hey baby?" Luke asked coming into the room, working on getting his belt through his belt loops.

"Yeah Lukey?" I respond.

"I'm sorry I bitched at you. I'm...I guess I'm just nervous. I haven't seen my parents in years." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"It's okay. I mean it's all my fault you're stressed in the first place. If I kept quiet and listened to you, we wouldn't have to be in this mess." I admit.

"Aw Mikey. None of this is your fault. I needed to have a talk with my parents anyways, so I guess I should be thanking you for letting it happen." he said walking towards me.

"No. There's no need for thanking me." I say lamely.

"Oh but Mikey, there is." He coos into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I hummed in pleasure as he nipped my ear and sucking on the piercing he made me get a year ago.

"We better go..." I murmur into Luke's blonde hair.

"Five more minuets." He whined jokingly.

"You can thank me all you want tonight after dinner with your parents." I say moving away from Luke making him let out a disappointing sound. I chuckle to his disappointment. He was too adorable... and still not ready. "Well get ready ya dipstick."

Luke payed no attention to the name, and just say there staring at me. I raise my eyebrow at him as we had a mini staring contest. I evidently blinked first making Luke crack a smile.

"Fine. Have it your way." I say giving up. I just walk to our bed and plop right beside Luke.

"Okay. Lets go." He says jumping from the bed to his feet. He fixes his belt, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You're a fucking jerk. I'm not moving now. You have now activated my laziness to full mode. There is no..." I say stubbornly but was interrupted by Luke lifting me bridal style.

"I'll just have to carry you then." He smiles at me. I give him a peck on his lips as he took me to the car, my feet never hitting the floor. He drops me into the passenger seat and jogs to the drivers side. Then we take off.

For minuets we sit in a comforting silence with Blink-182 softly playing. I can see Luke mouthing the words as he drives, causing me to smile big.

 "What?" Luke asks looking over at me for a second before looking back at the road.

"I love you so much...it's unreal on how much." I admit. I watch as he slides one of his hands and grabs my hand, lightly squeezing it.

"One handing the wheel now. What a daredevil." I tease causing Luke to chuckle.

"Don't ruin the moment." He says still holding my hand, "I love you too."

"So, Luke. Is there anything I need to know before I talk with your parents?" I ask getting nervous of the thought of making a fool out of my self in front of them.

"Um...well other than that they are big Christians, don't like their Son as a homosexual, and really classy, then no." Luke says. I can note the sarcasm in his voice, so I don't talk about the subject anymore.

I watch as we start passing by these huge houses. Row by Row of these huge mansions. Too focused on the neighborhood, I don't even notice that we parked in front of one of the houses.

The house was all white with a few stones covering the base, making it look more like a older kind of place. Other than the fact that it's _huge._ In the front is a little pond with a fountain, and to the side I could make out a pool. God, they had a big pool.

There were two porches. The first one lead to the front door with steps going up to the second porch, where it wrapped around on both sides of the house. On both porches there were chairs placed on different ends.

"Well. We're here." Luke says bringing me out of my little trance.

"Oh. My. Gawd." I managed to get out.

"Yeah..." Luke said opening his door and walking over to my side to open my door.

"Oh. My. Gawd." I repeated, "Your parents live _here?_ "

"Yup. Now come on and get this over with." He said grabbing my arm and basically dragging me up the steps to the door.

Luke knocked on the door and we waited. When the door opened, I was looking at the property hardly believing my own eyes. The door relieved a boy a couple years older than me. He had blonde hair and I could see some similarities between him and Luke.

"Jack?"Luke asked.

"Luke!" The guy who I guessed was Jack exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked Jack.

"I could ask you the same." Jack answered in awe, " Well me and Zoe made a surprise visit."

"Zoe? She's here?" Luke asked in disbelief. I could see tears start to form making his eyes look glassy.

"Yeah she's sleeping right now. I can wake her. I think she would love to meet her uncle."Jake offers.

"No. No, it's okay. Don't wake her. I'll see her when she wakes up." Luke says his voice rough.

"Okay. Well what _are_ you doing here?" Jack asks.

"Mom..." Luke clears his throat. I could tell it was hard for him to call his mother 'mom', but he continued, "wanted me to visit with Mikey."

"Oh." Jack stated looking at me for the first time. I become suddenly embarrassed and cast my head down, but I can feel both Luke's and Jack's eyes on me.

"Anyways. Come in." Jack stated opening the door farther. Luke gently nudged me to go in first, so I did.

The inside well even more amazing on the inside. As soon as you walk in you enter a big open floor. to the side there are two wide steps leading to the next level. To the far right I could see a hallway lead to another open room. Straight forward was yet another hall.

On the walls were many pictures of a family, all with the familiar blonde hair, but there was one person missing. Luke wasn't in any of the photos. Each one had a woman with shoulder length hair, a man with a hard face, and two boys who looked very much alike to Luke, but neither of were Luke.

I let Jack and Luke lead me to wherever they were going. What seamed like miles in this house, we finally got to a large room with a table in the middle. Sitting at the table was the family I seen in all the pictures and a brunette haired girl who looked about 20 years old.

"Look who I found?" Jack announced as we walked in the room.

"Luke!" The girl cried, springing from her seat. She ran to where we stood giving Luke a big hug.

"Baby Hemmo!" The other guy who I assumed was Luke's other brother said getting up from his seat to join us. Luke's parents stayed where they were.

"More like Baby Homo..." Luke's father muttered to his wife. I was sure I was the only one who caught it cause the rest of them continued to smother Luke.

"Hey. Who'd you bring with ya Luke?" the girl asked noticing me.

"This is my boyfriend Michael." Luke stated cautiously looking at his parents. His father suddenly stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. It was quiet for many moments, until the brunette came over to me grabbed my hand. I let her.

"Don't mind him. I'm Celeste, Jack's wife." She said. I gave her a slight nod and a warm smile.

"I'll go get him. Why don't all of you take a seat? Dinner will be ready very soon." Luke's mom stated before walking quickly out. We all took a seat. I was in between Luke and Celeste. Beside Luke was his other brother, whose name i didn't know yet, while Jack sat on the other side of Celeste.

"So Luke, Michael, do you boys go to school?"Jack asked after a while of awkward silence.

"Um. No I stopped about a year ago maybe longer, and Michael hasn't since he was 16." Luke answered for the both of us.

"Why? I thought you liked school." The other brother asked looking at me, but indicating Luke.

"It took much of my time. I had some things going on at the time..." Luke trailed off. I knew I was the 'things' going on.

"Oh. Well Michael, why did you quite?" The other brother asked.

"Same reason." I answer simply.

"Hmm..." Was all he said before Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings walked in. They both sat in between Jack and the other son.

"Well... I'm sorry for the disturbance, Michael. I'm Liz and this is my husband, Andrew." Liz said calmly. She wasn't particularity sound nice, and like she meant her apology, but I took what I could.

"Lukas, you have a job?" Andrew asked as people came with plates of food. Luke stiffened a bit.

"No I actually don't." Luke said looking down at his plate but not touching it.

"Do you Michael?" Andrew asked.

"Um...no sir." I say swallowing some of my nervousness.

"How do you two pay for stuff? Do you both rely on Michael's parent's money?"Andrew asks.

"No. We don't." Luke says getting some courage.

"Then how? I do hope you are not living in an apartment. Those things are disgusting." Liz cringes.

"Apartments aren't that bad." Luke mutters.

 "So you do!" Andrew bursts.

"No. We don't live in an apartment." Luke yells. Everyone freezes.

" _We?_ Lucas Robert Hemmings, you are not living with this boy." Liz screeches. I look over to Jack who is staring at his hands to Celeste who is biting her lip to the other blonde brother who was giggling.

"I can if I want to. You are the ones who threw me out. I am an adult now." Luke says getting up from his seat. I look at him, but he doesn't pay attention to me.

"No. You are just a boy who doesn't know what he wants. You can't possibly want to be with someone like _him_." Andrew yells pointing at me. I slump into the chair just wanting to curl up and disappear cause he was right. I asked this to myself all the time. Luke wouldn't want me, not truly.

"What? I love him. More than I will ever love you." Luke says.

"This is despicable. You are Sinner. An abomination in the Lord's eyes," Andrew screamed, his face turning bright red, "You would take that pathetic, useless, fucker over your own father?"

I could feel the tears start pouring down my face, so I flee. I run out of there so face I'm surprised I didn't trip, but I did hear the other blonde shout, " Get out of here you ugly Fag, and leave my baby brother alone."

My vision was blurry as I ran down the hall. I ran and ran as I came to the front door, where I kept running. I ran till my chest felt so tight that I couldn't breathe, and my legs were burning. I fell to the grass unable to move as sobs racked my body. I looked back and I couldn't see the house anymore. I even wondered if Luke would come looking for me, or listen to his parents. Luke deserved to be with his family, I ain't worth the care anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I did not mean for Liz and Andrew to be this bad, but I needed them to be that way. I actually think Liz is awesome so plz don't take this seriously.  
> Second, I hope you like this story more as it gets more interesting. Please comment and share!


	17. Some Michael and Calum time

When I wake up, the first thing I hear is the sound of two familiar voices. I'm no longer outside in the grass, instead I'm on an old tan couch with a blanket wrapped around me. My head is spinning so fast from last nights altercation with Luke and his parents. Gently I sit up from the piece of furniture causing Ashton and Calum to freeze and look towards me.

"Good morning Sunshine." Ashton says in his little happy voice. He starts walking to me with Calum right behind him.

"Hi?" I ask unsure. I hardly recognize my own voice. It's rough and cracks. probably from crying all last night, I figure.

"You sound unsure." Calum points out.

"Yeah...why am I here?" I ask.

"Well Cal, here, found you on the side of the road passed out." Ash says looking between me and Calum, "He was really worried, so he took you here and called me up. He couldn't get a hold of Luke though."

"Oh."

"Michael, do you know where Luke is?" Calum asks suddenly. I shake my head no, cause honestly I don't. I fled and haven't heard from him since.

"Okay. Well can you explain why you were by the road last night?" Ashton asks narrowing his eyes at me.

"Umm...me and Luke went to his parents... and they all got in a fight...I ran." I say turning my face feeling tears start to form, "I shouldn't have left...I have to find him.."

"No, Mikey you stay here with Cal. I'll look for Luke." Ash says getting up from where he knelt in front of me. I begged with my eyes to Ashton, but he didn't change his mind as he grabbed shoes and left.

Me and Calum sit there in silence for a good while before he softly spoke, "We need to get out of here. Let's go somewhere, anywhere. Sound good? Some Michael and Calum time?"

"Yeah...that sounds great." I say. Yeah I was worried about Luke, hell I was worried sick, but I needed to have hope in Ashton finding him.

"Come on. You look like a mess. You can borrow some of my clothes." Calum stated grabbing my arm and leading me to a hallway. We came to a door and entered a room that I could guess was Calum's. The walls were covered with Band and sport posters. The walls themselves were a light brown that matched his bed comforter. 

I sat on the bed as Calum dug through some drawers. Once he found what he was looking for, he tossed them at me. Quickly I undressed and redressed in the new clothes. Once I was dressed again, me and Calum headed off. We hop into Cal's little Ford with him driving, of course.

"So...Tell me Michael, what's going on between you and Luke?" Calum asks me out of nowhere.

"What?" I ask bewildered.

"Well you guys seem to be acting...different."

"Different? In what ways?" I ask.

"To start, I found you on the side of the road crying. Don't you find that odd. I just feel like you and Luke are keeping something from each other." Cal admits.

"No! It's nothing like that. We went to his parents, they all got in a fight... and I was the reason."

"Oh...I don't think you were the reason. Luke has been fighting with his parents for almost two years. They all ready had their problems."Cal says. We sit in silence until we pull into a little coffee shop.

We walk side by side as we enter the building. Cal orders a decaf Cappuccino with something or another on top, like the girl he is, and I order a plain black coffee. I needed something to boost my nerves awake. We pick a booth in the way back by a big window. We both timidly take little sips of our coffees as we stare at each other.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Cal eventually asks. I choked on the coffee as I thought over the question he asked me.

"Um..." was all I could come up with.

"You haven't! Remind me, Ashton owes me twenty dollars." Calum squeals. I slap my hand over his mouth before he causes a commotion, but over half of the shop heard him. I bury my face in the palms of my hands and hind the blush that was creeping up my cheeks.

"Did you guys seriously make a bet on if Luke and me had sex or not?" I question, my voice muffled a tad.

"Yup. But are you for real that you and Luke haven't had sex yet?" Calum asks. Hesitantly I nod. He of course doesn't stop with the questions, "Why not? You guys share a house, hell you guys share a bed. You have plenty of opportunities. Like on Saturday, you guys were really hitting it off."

"Yeah. We  _were_  planning on doing it Saturday, but you and Ashton kind of showed up and ruined it..." I say trailing off.

"Hey. We aren't the ones who lost the key." he blamed.

"Why do I even talk to you?" I joke.

"Cause I'm quite amazing,a nd you can't stay away." 

"Right." I agree. We are left again with a silence  when once more Cal breaks it.

"Do you think... that if me and Ashton get you two a motel room, that you guys could do it?"

"I-I- I don't know. Lets find Luke first, then we can worry about that." I say.

"Yeah... Yeah, of course. Sorry." he apologizes.

"No. It's fine." We're both deep in thought as we finish our drinks, pay, and head back to Calum's house. We're back on the road when Calum assures me.

"Don't worry about Luke. Ashton knows him inside and out, and Luke's a tough cookie. He can get through anything.

"Yeah. I know." i say as we pull into the driveway. I notice there is one car more then when we left. I was almost positive that it had to be Luke. I jumped out of the car and ran to the door.

"Luke?" I call when I open the door, but there is no Luke. Just Ashton who was on the couch. He was on his phone with this most concentrated look. He was up to something.

"No. It's just Ashton." He states never looking up from his phone, even when Calum came trudging in.

"Find anything?" Calum asks sitting down next to Ash and looking at the screen of the phone.

"I think I know... but I can't be for sure." Ashton admits.

"Well just keep looking." I press on.

"I will, Michael. I will." Ashton says and with that I can see a tear run down his dimpled face. I wanted to pull him in a big hug, but I hold myself back. Instead, I walk to Calum's room. I lay back on the bed and just think. That's all I do. I just think. I think about Luke, where he could be, if he would be mad, if he did evidently listen to his parents, if he was hurt, if he needed help, and why I wasn't there right beside him.

"Hey." Calum says appearing at the door causing me to jump.

"Hey." I say, my voice cracking again.

"You can stay here for the night if you want, but my parents and sister will be back later tonight." He offers.

"Yeah...Thanks."

"No problem. I'm glad I can spend some time with you. You're a really cool dude after all." Cal admits.

"Thanks, and the same thing goes for you."

"You know. I think that you and Luke would be..." Calum starts but is interrupted by the whoops and hollers from Ashton in the living room.

"I found him!" He screams. Without a hesitation me and Calum both sprint to where Ashton stood with that big cheeky grin Iv'e loved from the start."

"What?" I ask. I wanted to make sure I heard the right thing.

"I found him. Or at least where I think he is." Ash admits, "Well, don't think I'm crazy, but I may have put a tracking device in Luke's phone...Anyways it says he;'s about twenty miles from Sydney."

"Well. Then lets go." Calum says grabbing both me and Ashton's wrists and dragging us to his vehicle. From there we begin to drive, with relief write on all our faces.  _We're coming Luke._


	18. Worried Sick To Having Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Super Sorry for not Updating in forever! I promise I'll have another chapter by the end of the week. I'm off school, so I have all week to write! Hope you like it, and enjoy!!

Ashton, Calum, and I am piled into the vehicle and raced to the place Ashton was sure Luke was. I was jumping with anticipation. I just needed to have Luke in my arms. To make sure he was all right, and if he wasn't... well I couldn't worry about that now.

After what felt like forever, Ashton pulled into a driveway of a decent brick house. The landscaping was neatly filled with flowers of all sorts, and there was a swing set in the front indicating there were kids.

Before Ash could fully stop, me and Calum were already running to the door. I was literally shaking from all the possibilities Luke could be in right now. I , rather harshly knocked on the door, just hoping Luke would be the one to answer. Instead it was another blue eyed Hemmings.

Jack was just as surprised to see us, as we were to see him. His mouth stood agaped, as he looked over us. It was quiet for many moment's, but ever second I wanted to just scream out whether he's seen Luke.

"Have you seen Luke?" Calum asks first as Ashton joins us.

"A-Ah yeah. He's here..." Jack stuttered, "Michael. I'm glad you're here. He's been worried."

" _He's_  been worried? For all I knew, he could have been hurt, or worse  _dead_." I say louder then I meant to.

"He... um... you should talk to him your self." Jack says opening the door wider and welcoming us in. I felt reluctant over his words, but I walk in wanting to see Luke anyways.

We all followed Jack as he lead us to the living room. When I noticed the mangled body on the couch, I stop in my tracks causing Ash and Calum to run into me. They too stop once they see the familiar blonde head we all adored.

"Luke!" I gasp running over to the couch and kneeling down so I was face to face with him. His eyes were slightly cracked, but immediately opened wide when he recognized me.

"Mikey?" He asked, his voice horse. I wrapped my arms around him, happy tears running down my face. Thank God he was okay, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought..."

"No. It's not your fault. I'm the one who left. I'm the one who let this happen to you," I sob snuggling my face into his neck. He smelled like lavender and honey, God I missed that smell.

"Michael... it's not your fault either. You shouldn't think that," Luke said taking my face into his hands. I lightly nodded causing a smile to spread on his lips, "good."

Roughly Luke somehow managed to sit up, and moved me so I was next to him. His hands were back on my face, pulling me closer. Our lips met, but only for a second until there was a wail.

Startled, I jump. Luke laughed lightly and then placing his hands in mine, and giving my lips a small peck.

"That's just Zoe waking up from her nap," Luke explained. I nodd never taking my eyes away from him, "I was worried about you, Mikey."

 _"You_  were worried?" I asked. He looked a bit shocked by the question but I continue, "Baby, I was worried sick about you. We all were."

I pointed at Ashton and Calum who were staring at the ground, but looking up at the mention of them. Calum gave a small smile, and Ashton looked like he was going to cry, but he managed to say, "Of course. We love you."

"See. I thought you could be hurt... but I see you are," I say looking down at his bruised and scraped body. His eye was swollen, he had a busted lip, his body had endless cuts, his arm was bandaged, and his nose looked... _different_.

"But I'm Okay now, " He pressed his smile fading. We stared at each other for a few minutes leaving it really awkward.

"What happened?" I asked abruptly. I didn't mean to, it just was bothering me that I didn't know.

"Well. After you ran I tried to follow you, but my dad grabbed me. I tried to push him off, but he fell and hit the table. Ben got pissed and punched me, and I punched him. After many,  _many_  hits Jack finally got us apart and dragged me out of there. He took me here, and cleaned me up." He explained, " What happened with you?"

"I ran, and next thing I know I'm at Calum's house being told I was found asleep on the side of the road," I say simply. I didn't mention the whole breaking down part.

"Oh... you didn't go home?" He asked looking worried.

"No. I kinda thought you would go back there for the night," I admit looking down at our joined hands, and then back up at Luke giving him a watery smile.

"I'm sorry," he says again sadley.

"Don't be. I love you so much, Luke."

"I love you too baby." And then we started kissing again. We pulled apart once we heard foot steps on the tile floor. We watched as Jack and Celeste came in. In Celeste's arms was a baby that looked around one or two.

"Hi Michael," Celeste says walking to us, who I assume was Zoe in her arms.

"Hey Celeste," I say politely holding Luke closer. He melted right into me, making me feel even better.

"Zoe, this is Mikey," Luke explained holding his arms out for her. She reached back and Celeste gave her to him. Luke had a bug smile on his face, one that I was sure would stay.

Some looked at me intently and reached a hand out to touch my arm that wrapped around Luke, and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Mick-ey," she tried to say, but it came out more like Mickey, like as in the mouse. Luke chuckled and tried again but drawing the 'I' out to make it more noticeable. Again and again Zoe tried to pronounce it correctly until she finally did. All of cheered for her, and she lit up like a Christmas tree.

She clapped along with us, and moved from person to person so everyone could hold her. Even Calum and Ashton held her for a few moments. Then she wanted me to hold her. Honestly I've never held a baby, and I was slightly nervous.

So when I did hold her for the first time I was shaking slightly, scared she might start screaming at any moment, but she didn't. Instead she giggled and played with my earings and eyebrow ring.

Luke, Zoe, and I all sat in the Love seat couch together and listened as the others talked. I couldn't gather on what they were sayin, so I lost intrest. I had full focus on the little girl in my arms. She was rolling my coloured hair in between her fingers, examining it.

"Red," she stated confidently.

"Yeah. That is red," I say with a smile still on my face. She clapped and went back to messing with my hair. I noticed Luke watching us, a smile plastered on his face too.

"You are great with kids. You'd be a wonderful father, " he stated giving me a quick peck on the cheek. Zoe watched us and once Luke looked away, she gave me a small,but slobery kiss on the cheek too.

It was around 5:00 when I noticed Zoe was getting hungry, and me too. Celeste noticed too. She stood up and announced, "I'm going to make some dinner."

"I'll help," Calum said getting up from where he sat on the floor with Ashton.

"Me too," Ashton said, also getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Zoe watched as her mom walked away, and started to tear up. She gave a cry, and started to curl into my chest. I could hear Celeste as she sighed and walked back to the Living room to get Zoe, but Zoe wouldn't budge.

Celeste tried grabbing her,but she only screamed 'no' and grabbed even more tightly onto me. I was confuesed. One second she didn't want her mom to go, and the next she wouldn't even let her take her... kids were a hassle.

"I'm sorry," Celeste apologized frowning down at her daughter.

"No. It's okay. I'll just carry her to the kitchen where she can watch you, " I say getting up. I didn't want to leave Luke, but he gave me the go ahead look.

I follow Celeste to the kitchen where I sit at the bar, Zoe in my lap. On the bar was a small pile of toys. To keep her content, I placed a rattle thingy in front of her. She gladly picked it up, and rattled the hell out if it.

"I'm glad you boys came here. Luke has been worrying and worrying, and its not helping him heal. Both me and Jack both think that if you guys just took him home, he would be less stressful and would get better faster," Celeste said cracking a few eggs into a bowl, " Plus I don't think he'll get enough sleep here. Zoe is teething, and crys all night."

I look down at Zoe and here she is gnawing on the rubber of the toy. Celeste comes over and swaps it out for a carrot. Happily she chews on that, but I made sure she didn't choke on it.

"It's okay. We love Luke alot, and we'll do anything it takes to make him better," Ashton says chopping up some onions.

"We'll take care of him," Calum, who was sitting some kind of meat on the stove said.

"Oh no doubt. You boys care alot about him, a blind man could see that. I'm not worried," she says pouring flour into a bowl with the eggs.

I'm lost in thought, till I feel Zoe squirming on my lap. Then I feel her slip, but I'm too late. She hits here hand hard on the table before I can catch her in time. She doesn't fall to the floor, though her hand is red. I'm on my feet with her in my arms again in seconds.

All I can hear is a blood curdling scream, and see a bunch of fat tears roll down her face. She clutches her hand to her cheat, and just sobs into my chest. I hold her close, and rock her softly from side to side.

Celeste drops what she was doing, and speed walks to her crying baby girl. She holds her arms out, but Zoe doesn't make an effort of moving. She clutches to my shirt, and just glares at her mom with big eyes.

"Noooo....Miiikeeeeyyy," Zoe screams as her mom true to take her. At the sound Celeste lets go, and gives up.

"I think my baby found a new BFF," Celeste smiles as she goes back to work on cooking.

"What happened to Zoe and Uncle Luke, friends forever?" Said a familiar voice. I look over to see Luke walk over to us, a small but pained smile on his face. I could tell each step hurt. I helped him to a bar stool, or well as much help as I could with a baby.

Once Luke was sitting he held out his arms for Zoe, but she turned away with her face him my shirt. Luke puffed out his bottom lip and acted to be sad. He was good at it, almost had me convinced.

Zoe turned to look at Luke, and melted under his hurt glaze. She stayed in my arms, but reached for Luke with her head. She gave him a small kiss like she did to me earlier. His frown turned into huge smile.

Luke, Zoe, and I all talked. I learned tons of thing about Zoe like, her favorite animal was a penguin like Luke, her favorite color was purple, she has 10 barbies, she hates bows, and her favorite Disney movie was Frozen.

Together we sang Let It Go, Do You Wanna Build A Snowman, and Summer as Ashton, Calum, and Celeste finished supper. The food smelled amazing, and I was dying to eat already.

This was what a family was like. A  _rea_ l family, not like Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings houshold, or like what me and Kyle had. This was a place where everyone loved each other. This was what I always wanted, and that was what I got.

"Who's ready for some food?" Celeste asked. Everyone agreed, and we all dug in. It was amazing, fun, and I even got to feed the baby. I wanted this night to never end.


	19. Happily Ever After...Untill Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So So So Sorry!
> 
> I thought it had updated but it ended up not!  
> So here it is!

It's been two weeks since me or Luke have spoken about his parents, and we both knew it was for the best. We still vist Jack and his wife and daughter, and we still act like one big family. And in a way, I guess we are.

I havnt had dreams about Kyle since the last one, which was about three weeks ago. I feel like I'm really forgetting him, and worrying about my life now. I've come to realize that he is really gone, and not coming back. Just the thought takes the weight off my shoulders.

Luke is finally healed up now, so to celebrate, Cal and Ash are taking us to dinner. They said they had important news to tell us or something so us coming was insental. It left us both wondering what it coukd possibly be.

"Come on babe! We need to hurry," Luke whines at the bathroom door as he watches me finish up my hair. I roll my eyes before turning around on my heels and throwing my arms around him.

"What you talking about? Im ready," I tease. Pecking his lips quickly, I sqeeze his bum making him to chuckle into the kiss.

"Then lets get a move on," he says turning me around to the door. I take a step away from him only to have him slap my ass in return for what I did. I turn my head to him raising an eyebrow, but neither of us say anything.

He wraps an arm around my waist as he leads me to the car as if I didnt know where it was. He even opens the door for me as I crawled got in, and closed it when I was in my seat. He makes his way into the drivers seat, and startes the engine. We have our hand laced togther as he pulled out the driveway and all the way to the restraunt Cal said we would meet.

The first thing I notice when we walk into the Applebees is the fimilair raven coloured hair ontop of Calum's head and then Ashton's golden curls. They had their backs toward us giving me an opertunity of a life time to scare them. I push my finger to my lips indicating Luke to be quiet. He smiles, knowing what I was planning on doing.

As quietly as I could, I sneak right behind them to the point where my face was barley an inch away from Calum's back. I bite my lip to prevent my self from laughing as I griped onto Calum's shoulders causing him to almost scream. Ashton jumps at the suprise of Calum's reaction.

I burst out in laughter, unable to keep it in any longer. Calum looks at us with a scowl, "Shit. You scared me you dick."

"Cal!" Ashton scolds hitting him in the arm, "Don't curse."

"Sorry Ashy," Cal says, but it was obvois he didnt care much.

Luke and I sat across from the two just as a waitress came to take our orders. Once she's gone Luke startes the conversation, "No new girlfriend, Ash?"

"Um... That's what I wanted to talk with you about," he says reaching under the table. He lifts his hand and in it was Calum's tan one, "Me and Calum are together..."

"How'd that happen?" I can't help but ask. I mean I didn't even know they were gay, and by the looks of Luke's face, he didn't either.

"We were hanging out at my place, and it just happened," Ash explains.

"Well good for you," Luke says earning a smile from them both. After moments of just talking about gay relationships the waitrest comes with our food.

As we eat Calum looks at me and says," Mikey, remember what I said I would have to do to get you and Luke..." he raises his eyebrows. I choke slightley when I realized what he was talking about, "Well I did it, or well me and Ash."

"Yeah, Luke, Michael we ordered a motel for you two to do... You know what," Ashton smirks. Luke lookes between us three with a confused expresion. Ash brings his pointer finger and thumb togther to make a circle and whith his other hand he takes a finger and shoves it in and out of the cirlce. Luke's eyes go wide.

"Oh. My. God. We don't need a motel room!" Luke shreaks causing strangers to look our way. I blush slightly at the attention. I place my hand on Luke's thigh to try to get him to settle down.

"Oh well. Here's your key," Cal says placing a key with a numbered blue tab onto the table. We both stare at it blankly. Hesitently, I reach for it. I lay it in my hand bouncing it softly onto my palm.

"Thanks?" I say not really sure what to say.

"Your welcome. Now you two have fun," Ashton winks at us getting up from the table, Cal right behind him. He lays a twenty on the table before taking Calum's hand and walking off.

I look at Luke to see him looking right back at me," What the actual fuck?"  
\-------

"Come on Luke, maybe the motel wont be so bad," I say trying to convince my boyfriend. He shrugs.

"I don't know..." he ponders, his eyes never leaving the road.he turns the light signal on.

"It'll be something new," I point out. He quircks his mouth to the side, "Plus Cal and Ash did this for us, so why not?"

"I'm okay with it, but do you really want your first time to be in a random place?"

"Sure. I don't care where I am as long as I have you," I state. I watch a slight smirk crawl onto his lips. Reaching over to him, I grab his hand and hold it in mine all the way back to the house.

"If we are doing it at the motel, than I need to grab a few things first," he says parking into our drive way, "You stay here while I go get it."

He's running to the door before I can say anything. With a sigh I turn the radio on. Hey There Delilah starts playing softly. I lean back into the seat, and sing along. My eyes drift close, but I don't stop.

"Ohhh, It's whatcha do to me!" Someone sings causing my eyes to fly open. I turn to Luke who has an evil grin on his face. He holds up a small bag before passing it to me.

As he pulls out, I peer inside the small bag. I start to smile as I reconize the items. Lube ans condoms. I look at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. He offended himself, "We need to be prepared."

"Okay, Mr. Saftey," I checkle getting a eye roll from Luke. All The Small Things comes on causing us to shut up and sing along together. As we sing we take glances at each other, smiles mirroring one another.

We pull up to the motel, and hop out the vehical. I look at the room key that laid on my hand. In a bold white it had a number 5 written on it. I don't even have the door completely opened before I'm being bombared with lips.

Luke steadily wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. He lips find their way to the base of my neck where little kisses are laid tenderly. I move my neck alowing further exporlation. He doesn't say anything as he drags me to the bed.

He hovers over me with his mouth covering ever inch of skin not covered by my tee shirt. I let out a small but needy moan as he bites gently on my skin, leaving a briuse for tommorow.

I try moving my hands to rid of his shirt, but he pins them above my head leaving them useless. I buck my hips up trying to seek any friction, but he takes his hand and pushing me back down into the bed. I whine as he leaves me helpless.

He releases me for a fraction of a second to rip my shirt from my shoulders, reavelaing my milky white skin, but he's back on top of me. He's then attacking my skin again as his hand slide down to the noticible bulge in my pants. His fingers play with the zipper and button.

"You sure you're ready?" He says, his voice just above a whisper. His fingers hover above the botton.

"I'm ready."

The button opens easily under his finger tips.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess this is the end.   
> I guess you could comment if you want a Squel because id be willing to write one :-)  
> But yeah!


End file.
